


Dark Endymion Takes Usagi

by SailorSilverLadybug



Series: The Legacy of Dark Endymion [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Assault, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Mamoru has been taken by the Negaverse and brainwashed. He becomes Dark Endymion, who uses his powers to hypnotize Usagi in order to find the location of Sailor Moon, or the Silver Crystal. The event takes a turn for the worse and he hurts her in a way that is nearly unforgivable. But Mamoru is not completely overtaken. Drawn into the shard of the Silver Crystal created by a single tear, his spirit continues to fight to save his love, and to drive out Metallia's dark force. When all else fails he reaches out to the Sacred Fire, and Rei and the others race to save Usagi from Dark Endymion.Join the band of heroes as they learn to overcome everything that has happened while continuing to fight the Negaverse and try to live ordinary lives. Can they save the Shitennou? Beat Beryl and Metallia? Can they learn to live with what has happened to them?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces you to everything that happened before the story begins. It is more of a prologue than an actual chapter. 
> 
> NOTE: MANGA AGES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon… and for this story I really don't want to. Naoko Takeuchi would probably hate me if she read this story anyways.  
>  ) O (  
>  I want to warn my readers... There are some extremely graphic scenes in this work. I unfortunately feel it is necessary to describe them in detail so that a person reading this has a very clear understanding of what the characters are going through. Please, if this kind of work has a negative impact on you, either skip those scenes, which are clearly marked with Trigger Warning / End Trigger Warning brackets, or chose a more wholesome story. I have plenty.  
>  ) O (  
>  AN: PLEASE FORGIVE ME USAGI AND MAMORU... I KNOW THIS ISN'T YOU... but this version of the story had to be told

  
) O (

Usagi sat up in her bed, sobbing. Again. As she looked around her room, she noticed the frilly pinkness of everything, and wondered if she would ever feel like a little girl again. 'Nothing could feel worse than this moment. Nothing,' she thought, not knowing just how wrong she could be.

Everything started in September, right after school holidays were over. (August is summer break in Japan). And on September 2, she first became Sailor Moon. It was a strange, frightening, heady, and even joyful experience. The first time she met Luna she had felt a strange connection to the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead. She had met Mamoru for the first time that day too. 'Mamo-chan,' she thought wistfully. That had been unpleasant though... as had many of her first encounters with him. But he had changed by the time she met Ami.

And honestly, he'd redeemed himself that night as Tuxedo Kamen, though she didn't know it was him then, at the OSA-P jewelry store, and he didn't know she had become Sailor Moon. He had helped and encouraged her, while she tried to save Naru. He'd been her only ally for about two weeks.

On September 17th she had helped Ami, who became Sailor Mercury when there was a Youma running a program at her cram school. Not fun. The thing had thrown razor sharp papers at her, and Tuxedo Kamen had to rescue her... again. But Ami had become her friend and ally. Usagi taught her how to play video games and she helped the little blonde study.

And then, on the 20th she had met Rei, who became Sailor Mars. That had been a strange event, and she had been trapped in another dimension and had to fight... Luckily Mercury and Luna had come to help her. They had rescued Rei and all the others who had gone missing on the Sendai Zaka Bus. And Rei had also become her friend and ally. Sometimes Rei could be a bit acerbic, but she really did care about Usagi.

By that time she could tell Mamoru was more than he appeared, and he started being a little nicer to her. He still teased a bit, but it seemed almost like flirting. She felt strange around him, especially that day on the bus... and she just knew that he had heard Luna talking. He was 17 and in high school, but every time they touched hands it felt so good. Like she had known him forever.

And then on September 25th, at the masquerade dance for a visiting princess, while the other girls were off discovering whether the princess had the Silver Crystal she had the most wonderful dance with Tuxedo Kamen... and she didn't know it then, but when she'd dropped her handkerchief, he picked it up and kept it. She'd seen him with it later. They both almost died that night in a fall. Luna said he had kissed her while she was sleeping. The guardian cat was very angry about it... but honestly it sounded romantic to Usagi.

She met Makoto soon after that. On September 25th, she actually saved her from getting hit by a car. And can she ever cook... But that night she almost died, caught up in the trap of a bridal store dummy which was actually a Youma in disguise. It had bewitched Motoki, who went after Makoto. Tuxedo Kamen came and took Usagi from her bed to save Makoto, but in reality, when she became Sailor Jupiter she saved herself. Now she brings lunch for Usagi every day. She says she's happy to finally have someone to cook for.

On September 27th Tuxedo Kamen went public in his search for the Ginzuisho (Silver Crystal) and the dark generals twisted it so that everyone was searching high and low, and they took all their energy, and left and right everyone was dropping like flies. At first she had faded as well, but Tuxedo Kamen had helped her get back up and transform. She'd had to use the Moon Wand, and by the time it was over, she had passed out...

... and on September 28th, she had woken up in the bed of Chiba Mamoru. He'd been a perfect gentleman of course. She'd found a broken pocket watch on her lap, and accidentally stuck it in her pocket. She'd learned his identity that day, confirming something she'd thought about for a while. She'd seen him in the park later and tried to return the watch, but he'd said he had something of hers and to hold on to it. That night everyone had gone crazy, searching for Sailor Moon, and she'd had to save everyone again. It had been so frightening.

On October 1st Sailor V, who was really Sailor Venus in disguise, had shown up, and said she was THE PRINCESS! She'd been happy of course, but it just hadn't felt right. She'd already become a good friend. They looked a lot alike, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and Minako (her real name) was incredibly funny and like Usagi, not the best at school. But she was so brave and funny...

And then it happened. Trying to protect Sailor Moon (again) Tuxedo Kamen had died. And when she had cried, the crystal was formed from her tear, and a piece of it went into him, and she'd prayed as hard as she could that the crystal would protect him and make him better. But he'd been taken from her by the dark general Kunzite, and hadn't come back.

They'd filed a police report to hide his identity, because she refused to believe he would never come back to her. They'd said he'd been kidnapped by a masked man in the park after everyone woke up. And the police, busy with Youma attacks and what they deemed more important cases, put the file to the side, never bothering to look into the missing person.

Usagi had started changing physically after that. Her hair had gotten longer, and more silver, and her body had started to develop faster, as if it wanted to hurry up and mature to what it had been when she was nearly a grown up and living on the moon. They'd even gone to the moon to ask her mother (from her previous life) for help, but there was nothing they could do to save her love. Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion. Whatever his name was before, he was Mamoru to her. It was awful not knowing where he was, or what he was going through. Was he okay? Was he even alive?

And then on Friday, October 11th, she had seen him. She'd seen him, and even though he was calling himself Endo, she had known it was him. He'd started working at the arcade with Motoki, and she'd been there most of the weekend. He kept coming up and asking her questions, and playing with her hair, and wanted to play Sailor V with her. And he looked and smelled, and even felt like Mamo-chan... but it wasn't really him.

Whoever this was, there was darkness inside. Scary deep darkness, and just once she had seen a glimpse, the tiniest glimpse of Mamoru in his eyes. So, even though she knew it was stupid, tomorrow, right after school, she was going back to the arcade.

) O (  
Watch the all-new Sailor Senshi Hour: Every Sunday Night from 7:30-8:00. We will be discussing all the latest news and warnings, so tune it. Next weeks' episode, Tuxedo Mask. Where has he gone and will he be back? Also, we will be discussing the latest news on Sailor Moon, and the Senshi. Who is the new Senshi? Is she really Sailor V? And Sailor Moon's wardrobe change. We will show you photos and captured footage every week. You don't want to miss it!


	2. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru tries to fight his way free of the enchantment as Dark Endymion presses Usagi for answers.  
> Note: In this version of the story (Manga based) all the generals were resurrected when Usagi's tear released the Crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Sexual Assault and Physical Violence  
> I don't ever want to give the impression that SA is acceptable. It isn't. It's a horrible, awful thing to live through. It leaves scars, most of them invisible, and changes you forever. That is part of why I am writing the story, (though the real inspiration won't be explained until book 2) and why I am being so openly graphic about what is happening.  
> I want to make it clear that this is something I have been through myself, though as I was the one attacked I cannot guess what the other person was thinking. I based Dark Endymion's thoughts on research I did while in college on the mind of a rapist.

) O (  
October 14  
) O (

Endymion of the Dark Kingdom had no memories. He could not recall his life as Mamoru. He could not recall his love for little Usagi, who was also Sailor Moon. And it was his lack of memory that probably saved her life, and the lives of the other four Sailor Senshi.

Endymion could only recall the events of the past four days. He had been awakened in a large cavernous room of stone. Upon waking he had seen a woman with red hair that fell to her waist. She claimed that she was his queen and his lover. But she sickened him. He was told that Sailor Moon was responsible for erasing his memories, and that he had to destroy her.

The four generals had been in the room. They knew him by the name he was told was his. After a day he had been sent out into the normal world and told to discover the entrance to the Senshi base under the Crown Arcade in the Juban district of Tokyo. He had also been told to discover the identity of Sailor Moon and her companions, and to retrieve the Silver Crystal.

Now, three days later, with the Arcade manager Motoki under his spell and believing they had been friends for years, Dark Endymion had a hunch as to who Sailor Moon was. When he had first seen her, little Usagi had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. He felt a connection with her. That night, in a battle where he released a Youma, he had the same reaction, though stronger, to Sailor Moon. It was too much to be coincidence.

But what surprised Endymion was that he wanted the girl. He had not fancied Queen Beryl. But the girl he wanted to take. He wanted to bring her back to the dark kingdom and keep her forever, locked in his room, a prisoner in his bed.

But he had his orders. He had been told to find the entrance, and to discover Sailor Moon's identity, and that is just what he would do. It was ridiculously easy to captivate and hypnotize the girl. She seemed to believe she knew him, though she didn't say that aloud. She automatically trusted him, which left her guard down.

His first attempt was not subtle. He cornered her against one of the arcade games, leaning into her body and staring into her eyes. "Who is Sailor Moon?" He asked, adding command to his tone. But the girl didn't answer. Testing he ordered her to lift her arms and put them around his neck. She obeyed instantly. "Where is the secret entrance?" He questioned. No response.

Thinking carefully, Endymion asked the girl to tell him her address. She answered instantly. He asked for her most guarded secret, and she was silent. Any questions he asked relating to the Senshi were ignored, almost as though she did not hear them. Anything else he asked, including the color of her underwear was answered, usually with a blush and her face tilted downward.

He ordered Motoki to lead the two of them into the back room and lock the door behind them. Inside the small break area were a table and a couch. He sat the girl down and tried running through the questions again.

Finally, frustrated, he decided to punish her. He made her stand and bend over the arm of the couch and hit her every time she did not respond. But still, even though she cried at the pain, she refused to answer.

) O (  
Mamoru was screaming, but there was no sound. When Queen Beryl had tried to turn him, the fragment of the Silver Crystal, buried in his chest against the bright Golden Crystal, did the only thing it could. It sucked his soul inside to protect it. Because that had been Usagi's wish when her tear fell to form the Silver Crystal, to save Mamoru. She wasn't thinking about a prince, or a masked hero. She was thinking about the man, just the man, that she had fallen in love with.

Mamoru had been aware during the time when his body was being brainwashed and memories were being erased. He knew what was happening to him, but he was powerless, trapped inside a fragmented piece of a sparking gem, unable to move or breathe or function in any way. But he was aware.

And because he was aware, he watched as Dark Endymion brainwashed Motoki. He watched as he tried to force his way into the underground base. He watched as Dark Endymion hypnotized Usagi. But now, seeing this, he was horrified. He was beyond caring about himself, and so he stretched his mind out into the void to a flicker of fire, even as he watched what happened next.  
) O (

TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE SCENE BELOW  
Read at your own risk 

) O (  
It took him a moment to think of another route, but then he was thrilled with the idea. He stood her up, led her to the table and ordered her to lay down on it. Sitting in one of the chairs, now positioned between her legs, he forced her knees apart and tore off her underwear, stuffing them in his pocket. Oh yes, if pain didn't work, perhaps something more dramatic and final would. She pleaded with him to stop, though she said the wrong name, and when she started screaming he ordered her to be quiet. She still begged, whispering "no" again and again, but now it only spurned him on.

He spread Usagi open before him and lowered his mouth to her. From the first taste he wanted more. The little bunny was screaming and thrashing, wanting nothing more than to get away. Encouraged, he pressed two fingers into her and pressed deep. He found her hymen but his fingers were too short to break it, though he had a plan.

Once she was thrashing and crying he asked the questions again. It was as though he hadn't spoken. Angry, he stood, forcing his fingers into her more roughly.

"If you don't answer me," he threatened, "I am going to rape you right here and now."

The girl looked up at him with eyes full of tears and begged him not to. She told him she was saving herself for the real Mamoru. But he was not swayed. He pulled his fingers out of her and lifted her shirt and bra, bending over her body to hurt her more. He was not gentle. He bit her and sucked hard, pinching her and making her cry out in pain. But she still did not answer. She just laid there and wept.

"One last chance Tsukino Usagi! One more chance or I am going to force you. And I won't be gentle. I will hurt you again and again and again, and I won't use a condom. I will get you pregnant. Is that what you want? Now, tell me, are you Sailor Moon?"

When she still did not answer, Endymion released himself from his pants, spread her open, and readied himself. "Once I break your hymen its over Usagi. Where is the entrance to the hidden base?" Still no answer.

Endymion thrust into the girl, tearing through her hymen and causing her to cry out in pain. He pulled nearly out and thrust again. "You don't want me to make you a teenage mother, do you?" he cajoled, though now that he was inside her he knew nothing would stop him. Because she was dry and unwilling he knew this was the best possible means of torture. "Just tell me, where is the Silver Crystal? If you tell me this will all be over."

"No, please! Don't do this! Mamoru help me! Please!" The girl was muttering and crying, begging him to stop.

But he wouldn't. He continued, doing his best to hurt her. His whole body felt like it was on fire. She was shaking and crying under him, and it gave him an immense feeling of satisfaction. He increased his pace, suddenly losing control and releasing into her. He collapsed onto her when his seed filled her, but after a moment he pushed himself up and pulled out. He was wet with their combined juices, and there was a small red ring from her virgin blood at the base.

"You will never tell anyone about this." He commanded.

Usagi nodded. He pulled her shirt and bra back over her breasts, tugged her skirt down, and found her backpack. "Alright my little bunny. Go straight home, do your homework and obey your parents. I will see you soon, and we will do this again until you give me the answers I seek." And he smiled, watching her walk out the door.  
) O (

End Trigger Warning

) O (  
Chiba Mamoru was screaming. No one could hear him, not physically anyway. But he continued to scream in pain and horror at what his body had been forced to do. A piece of Metallia's darkness had been placed in his mind, and Mamoru was trapped inside this stupid crystal, unable to fight back. Again, he stretched toward that distant flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been triggered by this, or if you need help, there are places to go online. Look for RAINN.


	3. How Do I Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of the aftermath and hints of more danger to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Thoughts about Sexual Assault

) O (  
October 14  
) O (

Usagi walked slowly towards her home, her brief burst of energy upon being released completely gone. Her brain felt fuzzed and tired, almost as though there was a fog over her thoughts. Between her legs was a sticky mess, and she hurt deep inside, and along her hips. Tears fell, unnoticed, as she trudged onwards. She wanted to throw herself to the ground and weep, but he had told her to go home, and even now, when he was not in front of her with those mesmerizing eyes, she could not disobey.

The world around her felt strange, completely unreal, and distant. It was as though everything she felt and saw had to travel through a long, dark, winding tunnel before it reached her brain to be processed. And her brain felt sluggish. She could not understand what had happened. That man... he looked like Mamoru, sounded like him, even smelled like him. But it was not Mamoru.

Over and over she repeated this fact to herself. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. She played it like a broken record, praying that when he was returned he wouldn't remember what the evil had made his body do.

She could still feel his semen, and her blood, making a tiny trickle down her thigh. He had taken her panties away, and the feeling of her skin rubbing together was horrible. His words rang in her ears, and she knew he was going to do it again if he could. She promised herself he wouldn't get the chance. She would never let the evil... thing... currently inhabiting her love near her again. She would stay inside her house and not go near the arcade.

Oh, why did this happen, she cried out in her mind, and a torrent of weeping overtook her, even as she continued home. When she neared her house she carefully wiped her face and straightened her clothes, hoping no one would notice and ask her what had happened. She couldn't tell them even had she wanted to.

Her mother was in the kitchen and hollered a hello when Usagi walked through the door. She tried to make her voice cheery when she answered, already trudging up the stairs to complete all her assignments. Her mother announced dinner and told Usagi to come downstairs. Unable to do anything but obey, she did as she was told, and sat at the table. But she wasn't hungry. Eventually she said she wasn't feeling well and asked to be excused.

Upstairs again, Usagi ran water into the tub, making it as hot as she could. She sat in the water and scrubbed at herself for a long time, until her thighs were rubbed raw and her crotch burned even more than it had before. She cried quietly, wishing she had never become Sailor Moon... wishing she had never been born... wishing she could wink out of existence just one minute before she had walked through the arcade doors.

These were heavy thoughts for the normally bubbly active girl. Even when Mamoru had been taken she had not felt so bad. He was well and truly missing. The person parading around in his skin was only a monster. Her Mamo-chan would never hurt her. She repeated her earlier mantra. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. She refused to think of that... thing... as him. No, Mamoru was still missing.

And she was going to get him back!

The water chilled, and Usagi dressed in a thick pair of flannel pajamas and went straight to bed. But she didn't sleep. She couldn't so much as close her eyes without flashes of what had happened. She cried out the first few times she tried, then turned towards the wall and lay sobbing in the dark. One question kept playing over and over in her mind. How do I live? How do I live now?

"Mamoru didn't rape me," she whispered, speaking the words aloud. 

She didn't notice Luna, sitting on the floor, looking at her strangely. She didn't notice the horror that crossed the black cat's features at her whispered words. Didn't hear the window open, or the cat slip out.

) O (  
Mamoru, hidden deep inside a tiny fragment of the Silver Crystal, was screaming. He fought and clawed and forced his mind out, searching for a fire he knew, a fire where he could get help for his little Usako. Watching helplessly as she had been raped was the worst thing he had ever endured. He would rather die a million deaths than see one hair on her head harmed. He wished he could go to her, fold her in his arms, and tell her everything would be alright. But nothing would ever be alright again. She would never be able to look at him again. He wept.  
) O (

Dark Endymion, who was calling himself Endo to these pathetic humans, sat with Motoki in front of one of the Sailor V arcade games. Somehow, he was certain that this game would open and lead him underground. Perhaps he needed to finish all the levels, or maybe touch the buttons in the right combination, but he knew eventually he would figure it out. If not on his own, then he would eventually break Usagi's spirit. If that didn't work, he could try hypnotizing one of the other girls, though he was not physically attracted to them, so it would not lead to other... activities. Even the other blonde didn't stir him the way the girl did.

His mind wandered back to a few hours before when a sobbing Usagi lay terrified and begging on the table. His dick twitched. It had been extremely pleasurable to hurt her. Not just to use her body, but to harm her emotionally and physically. He stood and turned from the game machine, pacing back and forth for a moment. Oh yes, watching her cry and beg and plead as he tore her open and left a part of himself inside had been the most incredibly arousing feeling. He wanted to do it again.

He knew Queen Beryl wanted his attentions on her, but the woman was a dried-up husk. No, he wanted the tiny young girl who cried and tried to flee. He wanted the begging, and the pleading, and the tears. He grew hard in his pants just thinking about burying himself deep inside her.

How could he torture her further? He wondered if she was sleeping right now? Or was she lying awake, praying for everything to have been a nightmare? He knew where she lived and thought about sneaking into her bedroom to find out just how upset she was... Maybe rape her again, in her bed, where she felt safe. He would teach her... nowhere was safe from him. He already knew the girl would hide, perhaps pretend to be sick. But he could find her... no matter where she ran. He laughed cruelly. That would almost be... fun. Letting her think she could escape only to capture her and force her again.

He rubbed his hands together, still chucking at the thought of her eyes, big and bright and blue, staring up at him in horror. He remembered the fear when he had suggested pregnancy. Oh, that had been fun! He looked at the game machine, but it no longer held much interest for him. He wanted her pregnant. Wanted her to watch in horror as his child grew in her womb.

Now he was considering new thoughts, like taking the scared little rabbit to the Negaverse and using long, thick chains to lock her in his room, trapped forever in his bed. That would be incredible. To have her open and defenseless forever, unable to stop him from burying his cock deep in her tight little twat and unloading wave after wave of cum inside her.

If he did take her, he could watch as she grew round with child. How... stimulating. She was barely more than a child herself. She would be terrified. He reached down and adjusted his throbbing cock. Oh yes, once this mission was complete, he would take the girl, and he would use her again and again. Where and how he would take her... now that was food for thought.

) O (  
Luna stood, shivering, hidden in the shadows. Motoki was playing the machine that could open the base. The other man, who called himself Endo, but looked like Mamoru was pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath and occasionally laughing. She watched as he reached down and... adjusted his thing. And then, with absolute horror, she heard him speak aloud.

"I'll have you again girl. Just you wait." The man pulled a pair of pink panties out of his pocket and opened them up to stare at the little white bunny on the front. "I'll be coming to plant that baby I promised. You are mine. You'll never escape me."

She could bear no more. She raced away, tearing across the street and straight towards the shrine. It was a long distance, but she knew now. Knew something she couldn't begin to comprehend. Her charge, her happy-go-lucky, kind, generous, sweet little charge, had been raped. Raped by the man wearing the face of the one she loved. Worried for the girl, she increased her pace. Usagi needed help, and she was no match for that... monster.

) O (  
HE COULD SENSE LUNA! Where was she? Mamoru mentally screamed for the little black cat he had once thought so annoying. Please help Usako he mentally begged. He reached out for her, but she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been triggered by this, or if you need help, there are places to go online. Look for RAINN.


	4. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath Usagi wonders why this has happened to her. Meanwhile Luna races against time, trying to find help before Dark Endymion can reach Usagi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Thoughts about Sexual Assault/Sexual Assault

) O (  
October 14  
) O (

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. 

Usagi's mind ran the thought over and over on a loop. She held a small pink flashlight in her hands under the blanket. She didn't want to close her eyes, and for some reason she was feeling like the dark was a horrible, scary, frightening, awful thing. Her private areas hurt. She wondered why this had happened to her, and if the evil being possessing her Mamoru had really gotten her pregnant.

After a while she sighed and got out of bed. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night. It was barely eight o'clock, but she had been laying there in the dark room for what seemed an eternity. She turned on the lamp by her bed, pulled out some manga and tried to read. Her eyes didn't move across the page looking at the pictures. She didn't process a single word. Everything became blurry, and more tears started to fall.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, and her mother poked her head in. "You okay baby?" she asked in a quiet voice. Usagi simply nodded. She couldn't speak about what happened, which meant she had to lie.

"Do you need anything?" 

A shake of the head this time. There was no point in asking for anything. She didn't want anything but to curl up and die. Ikuko came further into the room and kissed Usagi on the head.

"Whatever it is, you can always come to me when you're ready okay?" Usagi nodded her head and her mother left the room. She stared at the door for a long time, wishing she could run into her mother's arms and tell her everything that had happened. But she couldn't.

) O (  
Across the Juban district, atop a long flight of steps, sat the Hikawah shrine. A small black cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead raced up those steps and into the wooded area around the dwellings. She ran for Rei, calling out for the girl long before she got close. In her panic she did not care if anyone heard her as long as the girls got to Usagi in time.

"Rei!" She screamed. "Rei, where are you?" She ran to the doorway of the girl's bedroom, but there was no answer when she called out. She screamed for the priestess again, and two crows approached her. "Phobos, Deimos!" she cried thankfully. "Lead me to Rei!"

She wished, for about the millionth time, that she had not taken her communicator out of her sub-space pocket that afternoon. It was probably still sitting on Usagi's floor where she had left it after speaking with Artemis. She followed the two crows, who led her back down the steps of the shrine and out onto the street. They cut through a yard and then an alley before stopping at Ami's building.

"I can't get inside!" She shouted to the crows. "Please get Rei!" By the time she remembered she could in fact open doors without touching them, the birds were gone. She had never been so afraid in her life. Not when the moon kingdom was under attack, not when the queen locked her and Artemis in stasis, not when Usagi fought her first Youma. This was worse. This could destroy her soul.  
) O (

Endymion left Crown Arcade and followed the link to the girl. Every step that brought him closer to her was wonderful. Several times he pulled the little pair of panties out of his pocket and held them to his nose. He wanted to taste the girl again. He couldn't go back to the Negaverse yet, or could he? He knew, though the girl had not admitted it, that she was Sailor Moon. Queen Beryl would be pleased. She would reward him with the girl as his toy. Maybe let rape her again to get information.

His dick grew painfully hard at the thought. He wondered if he could make it last longer, hurt her more... terrorize her with that one thought that had frightened her above all others. Oh yes, the thought of carrying his child terrified her. He laughed, the shockingly evil sound startling several shoppers along the street. They crossed to the other side in fear of him, and he smiled. He liked it when people were afraid.

) O (  
NOOO! Mamoru fought against Endymion with everything he had. He couldn't let this happen again! But he was trapped. His mind was starting to unravel. He had to focus… get help. He fled to the fire.  
) O (

It took less than ten minutes to reach her home. He watched from the shadows as the lights went off in every room but hers. And then he leapt to her window and stared in at her. She was looking down at a book with some sort of pictures in it, but she was not reading, not turning the pages. She suddenly startled and looked over at the window, and he crawled inside.

"Don't make a single sound little rabbit. Don't run away from me, and don't fight back. Hand me everything you have that could be used as a weapon." He stood to his full height, leering at her, and pulled her panties out of his pocket again, this time to torture her as he lifted them to his nose, smelling her essence. He returned them to his pocket quickly.

He watched as she seemed to pull several items from thin air. He took them from her. The first appeared to be a broken pocket-watch. The second was the broach she always wore. The third looked a bit like a calculator. The fourth appeared to be a pen. Finally there was a wand with an empty space. Each item disappeared into his own sub-space pocket.

"Stand up." When she had obeyed he ordered her to put the book down. He walked to her closet, looking through her clothing. She was shaking and crying. He could almost smell her fear. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"We are going on a little trip," he announced with a smirk as he turned back to her. She stared at him, her blue eyes seemed to grow into large mesmerizing orbs. "I'm going to take you back to the Negaverse with me, you know. Chain you to my bed and rape you every single day for the rest of your life. You'll be trapped there." He went to her dresser, opening the drawers to look through her clothing. "You'll raise my babies, and every day you'll get to stare at this face." When he finally found what he was looking for he let out a sigh of delight.

He turned, the item in his hands. "Take off your clothes Usagi. Slowly." He saw her hands trembling as she reached for the buttons on her pajama top. As each one came undone his smile grew. She finally shrugged it off her shoulders. No bra. Good, good.

"Now the pants Usagi." Her little hands went to the waistband of her bottoms and she tugged them down. "Ah...ah...ah... underwear too." He slowly waggled a finger back and forth.

When she was standing naked in front of him, he walked over and held the new nightgown over her head. It was slightly too small for her and short, barely reaching mid-thigh. This nightgown was pure white, nearly see-though. Virginal. It was the perfect statement. He wanted her to look like she was still a virgin but know deep down she could never have her virginity back. it belonged to him now.

He used his hands to smooth the nightgown down over her hips. He went to the window and held out a hand. "Don't take anything with you, he ordered. Leave everything exactly as it is this moment. He stared down at the underwear on the floor and snatched them, liking the little spots of blood. He raised them to his nose. He could smell himself mixed with her scent in the fabric now. He added his prize to his pocket.

He grabbed her hand and hauled her to the window.

) O (  
USAKO! USAKO! USAKO! Someone help USAKO! He's there, he's taking her. Please help her! Mamoru was screaming. Why was no one listening?  
) O (

Phobos and Deimos, picking up on Luna's fear and anxiety, rose up many stories in the building, searching for the girl they had chosen to protect. When they reached the window, she was near they threw themselves against the glass again and again until a girl with blue hair opened it. The two crows launched themselves into the room, sending the panicking image of Luna down below. Her fear, her agitation, and her need to reach Usagi.

Rei and Ami tore through the apartment and raced for the elevator, leaving the crows to fly out through the still open window. They found a nearly crazed Luna on the street below and could barely understand a word she was saying. Ami picked up the cat while Rei pulled out her communicator and called Makoto and Minako.

Luna was finally able to speak, though she was by no means calm. "Usagi!" She wailed. "He... he... USAGI!"

"What Luna, where is Usagi?"

"Home... maybe still... rape... again... gonna take. He raped her... he RAPED her! USAGI!" and they could get no more from the hysterically weeping feline.

The two girls listening through the communicator were sobbing and crying, and Ami was shaking like a leaf. But not Rei. Rei was calm, though furious. Her mind worked through the details quickly. Only one man could have hurt her... the man who looked like, but wasn't, Mamoru. Endo...

"Let's go!" She shouted and took off running faster than she ever had in her life. Because Usagi was more to her than some reincarnated princess. She was her friend. And Rei would stop at nothing, absolutely nothing, to protect her.  
) O (

TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE SCENE BELOW  
Read at your own risk - To End of Chapter

) O (  
When he looked at the too white sheets of the bed, Dark Endymion changed his mind about leaving right away. He walked back to the dresser, opened it, and took every piece of underwear she possessed. He shoved them into his subspace pocket, leaving the drawer gaping open for her parents to find in the morning when they discovered she was missing. The thought of their pain added to his pleasure.

With that thought in mind, he ordered her onto the bed. He pulled the comforter down and spread her thighs before releasing himself from his pants. A little blood and semen on the bed to drive the point home that their little girl was somewhere being raped again and again. He slid into her in one hard, cruelly driven thrust. He had to tear her, make her bleed.

She grunted but didn't open her mouth to scream or speak. She was still under his control. He thrust again, but it wasn't as fun when she wasn't begging. He bent down to her ear. "You can whisper."

"Please don't do this. Whoever you are, you aren't Mamoru. Don't do this. Please." He continued, pleased when he felt a rush of wetness. Good, she was tearing inside. During this, he attacked her breasts with his mouth and hands. Biting her hard enough to leave marks in her skin.

"Stop it! Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Please no more. PLEASE!" Even her screams of anguish were no more than a whisper. He refused to stop. He was enjoying her pain.

Finally, he answered "I'm going to cum in you, right here in your bed." he whispered. "I'm going to put a baby in that little belly of yours." He smiled at her and rubbed her belly as her choked sobs increased and he sped up, enjoying her pain and fear. He sat up now, reaching down and digging his nails into her. Oh yes, this was perfect. He thrust several more times, his speed and depth increasing until she was silently screaming in pain.

And he let himself fill her again, holding her tightly by the hips so every bit stayed inside her for a long moment. When he pulled out his semen and some of her blood covered the sheet. "You know," he whispered, watching her face closely, "I think I put enough in you to get you pregnant." Usagi fainted and he let out a quiet laugh. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

He grabbed a clean pair of underwear and forced them up onto her legs, settling them in place to hold the rest inside her. Each pair would be his trophy. She woke as he neatly tugged them so that they were centered with the little kitten in front. He ordered her to stand, grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her, and pulled her to the window. He picked her up, held like a bride in his arms, slipped through the opening and jumped out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to give you a little insight into Usagi's thoughts... some of them were the very things I thought about when I was assaulted. Others reference the canon Sailor Moon, Manga and Anime, because I tend to mix the two.  
> To clarify, both Usagi and Mamoru are underage, and in my personal opinion, Mamoru, in a very different way, is being assaulted as well as Usagi. To have your body forced into a sexual act against your will is Sexual Assault whether you are male or female, straight or gay, transgender or any other possible scenarios. I therefore would like to clarify that there are two victims in this story, as well as several others who are affected by what happens.  
> Again, if you need help dealing with something of this nature, or if you have been triggered, there is a website you can find. Just search RAINN and you will find it instantly. They have phone and chat helplines.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story really begins the introduction to the other characters. You see the reactions of the other Senshi, and of Usagi's family. What will they do when they find Usagi missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Kidnap/Talk about Sexual Assault/Police

) O (  
October 14  
) O (

It was Minako who made it to the Usagi's house first. She had begun running before the conversation had finished. She sobbed, though it didn't slow her noticeably. All the Senshi had increased abilities, including stamina, and she had put on enough speed that the soles of her shoes were slightly smoking.

As she entered the yard, she took a flying leap for Usagi's window. It was the only room with a light on, and she slid inside quickly. The room was empty. In less than a minute she had snuck out and searched the rest of the house at high speeds, remaining as silent as she could. She even checked her parents' bed, thinking maybe the girl had gone to them for comfort. But her parents were sleeping peacefully.

She reached Usagi's room again just as Makoto snuck through the window. "She's not here."

Makoto spun, looking around the room, and then froze staring at Usagi's bed. 

Minako followed her gaze to the center, where a reddish, wet stain confirmed their deepest fears. For a moment Minako thought she would vomit. She had to struggle and swallow back the bile several times. The blanket was also missing from the bed. And Usagi's top drawer was open, slanting down and to the right drunkenly.

Minako made her feet move towards the tall piece of furniture, and without touching anything, peered inside. She gasped and turned away. Every pair of underwear was missing. It could have been a fluke. Perhaps it might have just been laundry day... but she couldn't lie to herself. All her socks were still there... The man who looked like Mamoru had raped her, taken her underwear, and kidnapped her. And she knew, deep in her gut, that he was not going to bring her back. She stiffened her spine and breathed deeply, fighting the overwhelming urge to scream.

Luna landed lightly on the windowsill and moved out of the way for Ami, who went to the other side of the room making way for a very angry Rei. Makoto was still frozen, unable to turn away from the still wet stain on the bed. Minako was struggling for air. Ami had fallen to the ground, and Rei was shooting sparks (quite literally) from her fingertips.

It was Luna who woke everyone in the house. She let out a piercing wail that went on for a long moment and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Minako quickly scooped her up and shushed her as they heard the rushing feet of Usagi's family.

Shingo slammed his way through the bedroom door, knocking Ami into the wall behind it. He let out a yell, calling for his parents. The fact that four of his sisters' best friends were in her bedroom crying and screaming, and she was nowhere to be seen aged him years in a single breath.

Kenji entered his daughters' room with a thick bamboo pole held above his head, and Ikuko at his shoulder.

Ami stood back up, still sobbing. "She's gone." she whispered. Makoto still had not moved, and for a few minutes there was silence. 

Ikuko pushed past her husband and went to the bed. "Call 911!" She snapped to her husband, who dashed out the bedroom door. It was nearing ten o'clock now, and the fact that the four girls were in the room told Ikuko she had been right to be so worried before. She stared at the bloody semen pooled on the sheet but turned away quickly. She grabbed Shingo and brought him down the stairs.

Minako thought quickly, and after passing the cat to Ami, used her shirt to wipe down the handles of the dresser and the closet. No one else noticed, and she was thankful. Usagi would never forgive them if Mamoru was blamed for what the evil thing possessing him had done. There was nothing she could do about the evidence on the bed, but she was sure Mamoru had never been in trouble before.

Finally, when she had done what she could to mitigate the damage, Minako grabbed Ami and Rei and pushed them towards the bedroom door, urging them to go to Usagi's family. She went to Makoto, who was still standing like a statue, staring at the stain as though she could make it disappear with her thoughts alone. She put her hand on the other girl's shoulder but got no response. She rubbed her arm, still nothing. Finally, she tugged on her hand and spun her away from the bed physically. She wasn't difficult to turn, even though she was bigger and stronger than Minako.

She had to guide the girl, one hand wrapped around her waist, to the doorway, through the hall, and down the stairs. She gently pushed her to sit on a chair in the living room, where Makoto collapsed in on herself becoming a tiny ball, smaller than she could have imagined.

After making sure the others would not go back upstairs and touch anything, Minako went to the bathroom and tried to reach Usagi on the communicator. There was no signal from the other side. It didn't so much as ring. Just instantly disconnected. 

Minako went to the kitchen where Ikuko stood alone, looking at the stove forlornly. Minako filled a kettle and put it on the oven. She had spent enough time in England to believe tea helped in times like these. She brought Ikuko to the living room. Kenji was in a shadowed corner, holding a photograph. Shingo was sitting on the couch, Rei on one side, Ami on the other. Minako helped Ikuko to the remaining chair, then went to open the front door for the police.

What she wanted was to be out searching for Usagi. But they had a cover to maintain, and she would do what she could. She silently prayed none of the girls would slip up in their fear and grief, and that the cat would remain silent. She pressed the button for Artemis, and when he answered she whispered a brief command for him to come help Luna.

It was several more minutes before the sirens could be heard in the distance.

) O (  
Dark Endymion shook with laughter. He had waited long enough, in the shadows across the street, to hear the first screams, before turning and vanishing in a portal, the girl, commanded not to make a sound, still held tightly in his arms. He didn't go straight to the Negaverse. Instead he reappeared inside the arcade, where he set Usagi on a stool in front of the game he knew would lead to the hidden Senshi base.

"This is your last chance Usagi," he warned. "Let me into the base or I take you to Queen Beryl."  
) O (

Tsukino Ikuko, mother to Shingo and Usagi, and wife of Kenji... 

She read the words of the officer as he wrote them. Yes, she was the mother. And her daughter was missing. Her little baby had been raped and stolen from her. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Seeing her daughter's room, devoid of bunny blanket, and her little girl herself, had been a shock no one could have ever prepared her for. She looked over at Kenji who held a photo in his hands and asked the officer to take it.

She heard voices coming down the stairs.

"... on the window sill. Only a few drops."

"Check the dresser for fingerprints too."

"... collect the semen sample and..."

"Maybe we should look in the bathroom. The little blonde said something happened to her this afternoon."

"... can't make out the type..."

"... don't think he could have gone..."

"How old?"

"14."

"Poor little thing. No condom."

"... pregnancy and STD's..."

"... fast before she becomes a statistic..."

"Boyfriend been missing a week. The girl reported it. Said he was kidnapped the night everyone went to sleep."

"Any sign of him?'

"No, but she claimed to see him last Friday. Said she tried to get him... man was moving too fast.. took him somewhere."

"Think it's related?

"Yeah. I do. She said... wanted something..."

"Blood on this washcloth, semen too,"

"... raped her earlier why did he come back? Why sneak into her..."

"... maybe she ran away after, trying to hide?"

"... set up search teams, and make a perimeter..."

"The park. Spends a lot of time there."

"... hard time with school if we get her back."

"Poor little girl. She was a pretty thing too."

Ikuko stood suddenly. White hot rage filled her. "WAS!" she screamed. "WAS! HOW DARE YOU GIVE UP ON HER! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED!" She charged towards the stairs. "YOU WILL FIND MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU WILL FIND HER AND BRING HER HOME AND SHE WILL BE..." an officer caught her and led her back down, "f-fine. She'll be fine. She can't be gone. She just can't. My little miracle.'

And suddenly Kenji and Shingo were there, holding her tightly, and four young girls encircled them. "Don't worry. WE will find her." Each of the girls hugged them, and then they took Luna and a white cat, and disappeared into the night, the only true hope for Usagi or Mamoru. Ikuko didn't understand the reason, but she knew that those girls were going to bring her daughter home. Changed perhaps, but alive. And a little spark of hope filled her soul.

) O (  
Usako! Hang on Usako. I'm going to find someone, anyone to help you. HELP HER! HELP USAKO! PLEASE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to encourage you to reach out for help to a hotline if you have been triggered, or if you are dealing with something that has happened to you. Sites like RAINN give access to on-line and phone crisis workers at no cost.


	6. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Violence/Sexual Assault
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to put this here, because I think perhaps some of you might be wondering why I've included such graphic content. Why did I think it was necessary? Why didn't I tell the story from Usagi's point of view?
> 
> I suffered through SA. I got through on the other side. As for Usagi's POV, it will be shared, but more in the aftermath, because if I'm being completely honest it was easier to write if I didn't share it from her perspective. Second, I wrote this to get it out. It came from a nightmare, something twisted with my own memories when I first started writing fanfiction, and this is what came of it. There was a sort of catharsis in writing it, like leeching poison from a wound.
> 
> Finally, most of the Dark Endymion point of view comes from my research during my psychology Capstone project. I found several articles that spoke of the perspectives and entitled feelings of someone who commits these kinds of acts, and I felt it was necessary to include it because you have to see the difference in Mamoru and Dark Endymion. Mamoru would do anything to stop Usagi from suffering, even sacrifice himself (Especially Manga version). Dark Endymion seeks his own gratification, and doesn't care who he hurts, or why. He sees Usagi as a possession rather than a person.
> 
> So, please forgive me if I've triggered you in any way. I hope that it didn't happen and that my warnings were clear enough.

) O (  
October 14  
) O (

"This is your last chance Usagi," the monster wearing Mamoru's face warned. "Let me into the base or I take you to Queen Beryl."

But, like before, there was a secret strength inside, as though she could block out the words for this reason alone. If she spoke or helped him in any way to find the girls, or the underground base, not only would her friends die, and herself, but the evil she was facing in this moment would be unleashed everywhere in the world. She knew, deep in her heart, that if she spoke, Metallia would be released. And she would not let that happen.

"Hmmm," he whispered, now speaking into her ear. "Maybe you WANT me to hurt you. Is that what you want little bunny?" He spun her around and lifted her chin, forcing her to look in his face. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away.

"No." She whispered finally.

"Then tell me what I want to know!" He demanded, saliva flying out of his mouth as he spoke. Usagi didn't speak.

Motoki hovered around the corner, fearing his "friend Endo," and worrying for Usagi. But even though he fought himself, he could not go forward to help her.

Usagi felt fingers digging into her upper arm, and she was lifted off the stool and pushed bodily towards the back room.

"You will tell me." the 'monster' said. She closed her eyes, knowing more horror would come, and unable to stop it. The 'monster' forced her into the back room and threw her on the floor. She sat up and he backhanded her, hard, across the cheek. "TELL ME!"

Still Usagi was silent. She lifted a hand to cover the fiery pain in her cheek, but she didn't say a word.

A sword suddenly appeared in his hand, and he leveled it at her, bringing the tip to her throat. Usagi stayed very still, looking up into his face and wondering if any part of Mamoru was trapped inside witnessing this horror... and if perhaps, he could fight his way free. But no, even if she could heal him, the 'monster' had her brooch in his sub-space pocket. The light of the crystal had gone, and she was alone. She lifted her chin and waited for death.

) O (  
Mamoru sobbed deep in the crystal as he stared out at the beautiful face of the woman he loved. Endymion was going to kill her! He needed to get her help! Rei! He felt Rei's presence. And he had a plan. It was difficult to pull off, and it would be physically painful for him, but he would happily die a thousand deaths to spare his Usako! Oh, God, he had raped her! His poor little one who was so bright and happy and carefree... She would never be the same.  
) O (

In a large room at the Hikawah Shrine across the district, a fire burned in a pit. It was used by the priestess in training often as she searched for answers. A flicker of pure white edged in gold shot through the flames for one instant. A soul, trapped in a fragment of the silver crystal, was reaching out for help. Over and over throughout the day it had attempted to reach the one person that could hear it. This time it shined brightly and lasted several seconds.

Rei, her hands clasped by the girls on either side of her breathed one word.

"Mamoru!" She listened carefully as he whispered his plea.

With sudden clarity, she knew where they had to go, knew that if they did not arrive soon Usagi would be taken to the dark kingdom and all hope would be lost. She gathered the girls around her and told them, and as they all transformed, strength filled their limbs.

) O (  
From the void a man, fearing for the life of his only love, gave them a boost, using the last of his own strength, and then grew quiet.  
) O (

Motoki felt a flicker of his own mind. He walked to the doors of the arcade and unlocked them. He could not go to the back room... he had been ordered to stay away whenever "Endo" was busy with Usagi. But he could unlock that door because the man who had him under control had never specifically said not to.

) O (  
TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE SCENE BELOW  
Read at your own risk   
\- Goes until next break-  
) O (

Dark Endymion flicked his wrist, and a tiny drop of blood flowed down the hollow in Usagi's throat. But she didn't flinch. She didn't fight or cry or beg or try to run. He threw the sword to the side in disgust, another plan forming in his mind. One that would bring him satisfaction.

He grabbed Usagi by the hair and lifted her to her feet, then slammed her against the wall. She let out a satisfying grunt of pain. He pushed her across the room and over the arm of the couch. "Don't fight me or try to run." He ordered her.

He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down, satisfied by the bloody stain in the crotch. He drew them down to her ankles, then carefully lifted one foot, and then the other, and made the girl step out of them. He lifted the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of himself mingled with her scent. He tossed the pair into his sub-space pocket.

He ran a finger along her and wondered how long he could put off taking the girl to Queen Beryl. He didn't have to go anytime soon. He could rape her again and again until she was a bloody mess.

He forced himself inside her and she screamed. Much better. She could be as loud as she wanted now, and he enjoyed hearing the pain in her voice. The heartbreak. The hopelessness...

"Stop it!" she cried out, and he slammed into her even harder, driving deep enough to hurt both their bodies. More screams and pleas filled the room, driving him quickly towards his climax. His pace quickened, and he rammed her again and again, her screams echoing in the room.

"I'm going to fill you again, little bunny," he laughed. "You're going to have my babies."

He heard a crashing sound and continued to thrust, laughing as she begged him to stop. She was hurting, and begging. He felt powerful, strong, in control. He continued to pound into her until he jetted his seed into her. He collapsed on her back, spent, uncaring that she couldn't breathe properly with his weight on her.

) O (  
End Trigger Warning  
Less Intense Trigger Warning until end of chapter  
) O (

Rei slammed through the arcade, hardly sparing a glance for the shaking, cowering Motoki. Once they dealt with the dark thing that had taken over Mamoru, they could break the enchantment. She heard Usagi screaming and launched herself towards the break room at the back of the building. Three other Senshi followed in her wake. But this time Rei was in charge. She had her orders from Mamoru. She knew what she had to do.

She slammed through the door and was shocked into stillness as she watched the evil monster raping her friend. And then her eyes caught the gleam of the sword. It was different from the one Prince Endymion carried... this one was dark. So... a Dark Endymion, she mused. What inhabited him was a piece of Metallia's evil miasma. She picked up the sword.

The 'man' finished suddenly, before Rei could reach him, and collapsed onto Usagi's back, his eyes closed. He didn't hear her approach. She grabbed him by one arm and pulled him off her friend, putting the sword to his throat. She dragged him, sword held tightly to his flesh, to the center of the room. Ami reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out Usagi's pocket watch, then a pair of soiled underwear, her transformation pen, another pair of underwear, a bunch of clean underwear, her communicator, and finally her broach.

Ami pulled out the crystal while Makoto went around behind Dark Endymion and grabbed him, pulling his arms behind his back in an uncomfortable position. Rei made a small slash across his chest and reached toward him, her hand cupped under the wound. Blood filled her palm, and then, a moment later, a tiny shard of the silver crystal came out and landed lightly. She closed her fist around the precious piece and turned away.

Mokoto let go of the man, and he fell to his knees. She kicked him in the ribs, then punched him in the face again and again. She continued kicking and punching for several minutes, and if Rei hadn't known she was pulling her punches she would have stopped her. But this needed to be done. By the time the police arrived his bruises would look old. Rei reminded her of one specific aspect, and Makoto turned him so that he was flat on his belly and kicked straight down onto his butt, right over the crack, again and again. It had to look exact. Like he had been forced to do it.

Ami and Minako were holding a weeping Usagi. Ami brought the crystal forward, and Rei brought her shard, covered in blood. Both pieces were put into Usagi's hand and she wept over them. A single tear, mixed with the blood, and the crystal raised several inches off her palm.

Both Mamoru and Usagi were lifted off the ground and their bodies drew closer to one another. As the Silver Crystal healed itself it emitted a pure silver-white light. At the same moment it healed, another crystal, this one golden, appeared to come straight out of Mamoru's chest. The golden glow from the new crystal mingled with the other and a spiral formed, looking strangely like a barber's pole.

Streamers of silver and golden light made their way out of the room and into the arcade, one large one headed for Motoki, and the others streamed out across the district to gently change a few memories.

The two were caught, their bodies circling, about two feet apart, as the light coalesced and, mingled now, entered both. Mamoru's soul was restored, and Usagi's damaged heart repaired. The silver crystal went into her chest, the golden into his, and the two were gently lowered in the circle of the light until they were laying near each other on the cold tile.

Mamoru was now wearing his ugly green jacket and lavender pants, ripped and torn from his ordeal. Usagi was back in the too-short nightgown, sans underwear. Ami checked Mamoru's subspace pocket to make sure nothing was left inside and found another pair of the soiled undergarments. She carefully put them on the table, along with everything that wouldn't give away their identities.

"It has to be done quickly Makoto." Minako pointed to the door.

Makoto went outside, and around to the back of the arcade, lifted her foot, and kicked in the door to the break-room. She looked to the others to make sure they were ready.

If the crystal Mamoru had sent did its job, Motoki's memories would be slightly modified, and the "Endo,' he had been working with for the past few days, would now be a kidnapper who had held Mamoru to get Usagi to fall into his clutches. Motoki wouldn't be able to remember his face, only a vague impression of a dark haired man who was slightly insane.

Usagi's memory would also be slightly modified. They could not erase what had happened, or ignore it, but she would remember a crazy man forcing Mamoru to do it, so he could torture them both for information.

When they were satisfied they had done all they could, the girls screamed for Motoki, begging him to call 911. Motoki came rushing into the room with the cordless in his hands and fell on the floor between the sleeping pair.

They called Usagi's mother and told her to meet them at the hospital. Usagi woke when they tried to separate her from Mamoru. She screamed until she was touching him again, and fell back to sleep. When the ambulance arrived, they went through the same ordeal, so Motoki and Rei helped hold Usagi on top of Mamoru on the gurney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all probably think I sound like a broken record by now huh? I just think it's really important for people to know there is help out there. Go to RAINN. You can search them on any of the major search engines. There are other groups out there too. And if something has happened to you, and you need to go to a hospital, file a police report, or get a protection order, you can always request a victim's advocate. In fact, I highly recommend it! I went through assault without one, and then with one. The difference was literally life altering as I ended up becoming a victim's advocate myself, and it empowered me so much.


	7. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the assault for both Mamoru and Usagi. This chapter also highlights the secondary victimization of family and friends, and gives a brief look into what might come next for our band of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Talk about Sexual Assault/Police/Hospitals
> 
> I know you probably think I'm going overboard with my trigger warnings, but I can tell you there are people out there who are probably jumping up and down screaming FINALLY, somebody gets it. I myself have a panic attack if a police officer tries to talk to me. I have to take medication just to see a doctor... etc. So I hope for anyone out there who is a writer, you take my advice and add a little note.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just so you are aware, in Japan people are not considered adults until they reach the age of twenty. In the Manga, Mamoru is 17, and Usagi 14. They are both considered minors, and therefore don't have a lot of say in what happens to them.   
> Also, in America, a sexual assault, or SANE nurse, is usually present during any exam after an attack, but I could not find anything on the practices in Japan. I do know its nearly impossible to get a conviction in Japan based on other research however.

) O (  
October 15  
) O (

Usagi woke as they were trying to take Mamoru away to a different room before her rape kit. She screamed until she could be with him. They had attempted giving her a tranquilizer, but she fought them and screamed that if they took him he would die. She was so panicked she knocked over a nurse and a doctor, and Rei had to explain he had been kidnapped and she had found him before her ordeal. After that they put them together, and as long as she could see him, she was quiet.

The curtain between the two beds was left open except during her physical examination. Even then the side closest to the wall the beds were against was left open enough for her to see his face. She cried, silently though the whole thing. She was given a tranquilizer a few hours later, but Mamoru had still not regained consciousness. Physically he was fine, though bruised and battered thanks to Makoto's fists and feet, but regaining one's soul and immediately using the golden crystal would take the mickey out of anyone.

Usagi fought the effects of the tranquilizer, drawing on her strength as a Senshi, until her mother and Motoki both promised they would stay and make sure no one took him away. She only had a vague fear that the man who had hurt them would try to kill him. She finally wept a little and asked her mother if she thought he would still love her after what had happened.

Both Ikuko and Motoki tried to comfort her, but all she wanted to see was his eyes. She couldn't fight it any more. Her eyes drifted closed. Usagi's mother slept on a cot brought in by one of the orderlies. Her father and brother, and her four best friends, slept in uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, taking turns to guard the door to the room all night. No one would take Mamoru from Usagi while a single one of them still breathed. The two cats snuck into the room, curling up under the covers to warm the girl in her sleep.

) O (  
It was nearly dawn when Mamoru opened his eyes. He hurt all over, and could barely move, but when he turned his head and saw Usagi he nearly wept with relief. For days he had ridden behind his own eyes, a prisoner, trapped inside a piece of crystal (the only thing protecting his soul from Metallia). He had watched as the evil thing wearing his body raped and tormented the girl he loved. And he had been powerless to stop it from happening. Their beds were less than six inches apart, and he reached over and rubbed a stray lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger.

Even knowing he had not been in control he still felt shame and guilt. His body had been used to tear away something precious from her. His mouth had spoken cruel words, mocking and hurtful words. His semen had spilled into her, possibly causing her an unwanted pregnancy. He had been so powerless it had almost felt as though he too were being raped. But he didn't give a damn about himself.

If he could have, he might have killed himself in his grief. But his death would cause hers. And so, he had to live for her. He would find a way to atone. He would find a way to bring her back to life again, teach her to smile again, and one day, he hoped, he would be able to earn back the trust and love she gave so freely.

They still had a battle to face, and many fights beyond that, he was sure, before the planet would be safe. But he vowed he would take vengeance on Metallia. He would destroy the evil utterly. He heaved a sigh when she whimpered in her sleep and turned her head towards him. One side of her face was a massive bruise.

A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and he turned, looking at Motoki, who had been sleeping in a reclining chair beside the bed. He squeezed again, as if to promise everything would be alright. But Mamoru knew better. Even if he one day forgave himself, so many things had been stolen from them both. Including their "first time" and their hope and joy and the newness of their love.

"The police were here until about three hours ago," Motoki whispered. "They kept asking who had hurt her... like that," he gulped. "They think it was that crazy man my dad hired. I told them everything I remember, but.."

He gulped again before he continued. "They wanted to talk to her, but she just kept saying it was the 'man who had Mamoru' over and over. She couldn't remember his face, or his name, or anything. But she's terrified that if she lets you out of her sight it will happen again. Or worse, that you'll die and leave her alone."

"Then I won't ever leave her side."

"I know man, but... she's fragile right now. She thinks you won't love her because of what happened."

"What do you mean."

"Because she isn't... a virgin, anymore."

"That doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that she is still breathing!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but his whisper became harsh. A tiny hand reached for his own, and Mamoru turned to look at his soulmate. her eyes were filled with a mixture of joy and sadness, and she looked much too wise for her young age.

"Mamoru!" She breathed. "I was so afraid!" She clung tightly to his hand, and he squeezed hers gently, averting his eyes a little, still full of shame. This was not going to be easy. Both wept a little, and no one said a word about it. Not her mother, or Motoki, the two cats, the doctor or the nurses, and not the police officers who came later.

But a battle was coming, and Mamoru still had to redeem himself.  
) O (

Minako hadn't ever considered herself a spy or an eavesdropper. I mean sure, she heard the occasional gossip, and occasionally had to sneak around to get to a fight, but this was so different. She had been in the waiting room most of the night, unsure what was going on, taking occasional turns guarding their door, and driving the nurses insane.

Usagi's screams had finally stopped when they wheeled Mamoru into her room, but that had been nearly five hours ago. She had been waiting for answers for a long time, but since no one had given her any, she had to find out how much, if any, of their plan had succeeded. The crystals should have erased all the video footage. The memories should have been changed, and the report given to the police on Mamoru's disappearance made more frightening.

Right now, she was leaning carefully, kneeling below the height of the counter, listening to two nurses and two police officers. And she was more relieved than she could possibly express that she was a curious person, and an impatient one. The conversation was carried out in hushed tones, but with her enhanced hearing, she could hear every word. She was so glad it had been her turn to stand guard.

"Look, they both show signs of sexual activity," the first nurse sighed. "The girl has tearing, the boy bruising. They both have remnants of semen and blood. If he hadn't come in with her, and she hadn't had such an adverse reaction to his leaving her side, I would have automatically assumed he was the one who raped her."

"But the way he looks at her..." said the second nurse. "He would die, and probably tried based on the beating he took, before he would ever hurt her."

One of the officers, a male with a very deep voice, spoke, "Neither one has said much of anything. The girl says it was 'the man who took Mamoru'. And all I've managed to get out of the boy is that the man 'made him hurt her.' And that was before he was fully awake. He hasn't talked to us since."

The female officer added, "What we really need to know is how far it's safe to push them. I mean, we still haven't even talked to the girls who rescued them. They might know more than they're willing to let on. And... I know this sounds like an odd question... but can a male reach orgasm against his will?"

"I don't know about making them talk to you right now," said nurse two. "I don't really like the idea of forcing those two to talk. They both look so broken, and the only thing holding them together is each other. I'm pretty sure the boy was forced to rape the girl, and not in a nice way. he has boot prints... on his butt, like he was forced in and out of her."

"Maybe the doctor could prescribe a mild sedative and we could administer it about twenty minutes before," added the first nurse.

"As for the other question," the first nurse said thoughtfully, "It's actually quite possible because it is all about stimulation. And even if he was afraid, for himself and for her, if he is attracted enough to her, that would be enough to cause an erection even without stimulation."

"Yes, but," the female officer sounded confused. "Could someone actually force a guy to rape a girl? Would he have been able to do it?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the horrors we've seen."

The male officer agreed. "If someone held a knife to her throat or something, he might have done it. Hell, I might've done the same to my wife in that situation."

"Can you imagine what they must be going through right now?" asked the first nurse. "I've been a sexual assault nurse for 17 years and I've never seen anything like this. We couldn't even get her to close the bathroom door because then she couldn't see him. She just freaked. I gave her the strongest sedative we have, and she was awake in less than two hours."

"The boy doesn't have any parents either," said the second nurse. "Her parents are thinking of bringing him home with them, but I wonder if it's a good idea for either of them to leave just yet. With him having been missing for so long... and not knowing what, if anything was given to him... He's not well."

The two nurses walked away, probably to check on other patients, and Minako moved slightly so she wouldn't be seen when they came around the desk.

"I don't know though... something just doesn't add up." huffed the female officer. "First, she gets attacked, somehow escapes, goes home, gets attacked in her bedroom, then is taken, gets attacked again, and then rescued by a bunch of girls. So, how did she get away? How did an attacker carry a hostage into her room, force him to attack his girlfriend, sneak both out, and then disappear as soon as four teenage GIRLS show up?"

"And," the male officer added, "is this guy going to come back? I still have an officer outside their door, but we can't keep a detail on them forever. I swear those girls are scarier than my officers, and they've been standing guard on them all night. I swear, if someone tried to hurt them it would be those girls who tore them apart."

"Can I suggest something?" Asked the second nurse, who had just returned, sounding a little shy.

"Sure." The male officer said.

"Their friends. Ask them to watch for anything suspicious."

"Good idea. That has to wait until after we question them though. I really want to know how they got the attacker to go."

Minako shifted uncomfortably, waiting to see if they said anything more, but they were quiet. She slipped away and pulled the others to one side of the waiting room. She quietly explained what she had heard. She told them the story she had concocted as she listened and rushed away to whisper it into Mamoru's ear as he watched Usagi struggling with a brush.

Minako was saddened by the lifeless look in Usagi's eyes. The only time she showed any emotion was when looking at Mamoru, and that was a mixture of love and longing, pain and fear. She told Mamoru exactly what she wanted him to say, hugged Usagi and left the room so that when the officers finally did question the girls they wouldn't look suspicious.

) O (  
The girls were brought into another room, one that had no windows. Six chairs had been arranged carefully so that the two officers would face the four teens. They had agreed between themselves that Minako would do the talking. She was the calmest, and the leader of the Princess' protectors. She would do what needed to be done, including lie to protect Usagi. She knew, in her heart, that this was how things had to be.

"Officer Takahashi," she said, bowing to the male. "Officer Sato," she bowed to the female. The officers asked what they knew and Minako took up the story she had concocted, hoping that there was just enough time for Mamoru to modify Usagi's memory again before any drugs were administered to them.

Minako began her story. "It started about a week ago, when we were all in the park. (In fact, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had been floating in mid-air above Tokyo Skytree, but this was only the first among many lies). We had been playing when we heard all the commotion about the stuff at the tower, and everyone started falling asleep. Mamoru and Usagi were over near the pond."

Minako tried desperately to remember what they had written in the fake police report Usagi had insisted they file. The girl had been so worried that once they got him back he would be so far behind in his classes he would get in trouble. He was very young to be allowed to live on his own and had to follow certain rules. She remembered suddenly that Makoto also had to follow those rules but refused to turn her head and look.

"A few minutes after we woke up,' she continued, "while we were still wondering why it had gotten so dark, we heard Usagi screaming and calling for help. We ran to her as fast as we could, but when we got there she was alone. She was on the ground and kept yelling to 'bring him back' and calling Mamoru's name." She hoped she had gotten everything.

'For a few days she wouldn't sleep or eat. All she wanted to do was look for him. Her parents finally gave her cold medicine to knock her out, and she started getting better, so we dragged her to school. But that afternoon she claimed she had seen Mamoru being forced somewhere by the man. She ran to the corner, but none of us could see him. And I know I thought she had imagined it."

"But she kept searching, for hours, even though it started to rain. We got her home, but she kept insisting she was going to find him. Then, yesterday after school she just vanished. Ami and Makoto didn't even see her leave the school. We searched for her, called her house, went to the arcade and the park, and looked everywhere we could think of, but we couldn't find her."

"Finally, I tried calling her again and her mom said she was home but that she looked strange. So, she let me talk to her. She told me that she had gone outside after school, and a man walked up behind her and took her. She said she woke up in a room with him and with Mamoru there. The stuff she said next upset me, and some of it didn't make much sense."

"Usagi told me that the man wanted them to tell him something. She couldn't remember what he wanted her to tell him though, and I guess she didn't know the answers because the guy hurt Mamoru. And then he was threatening Usagi with a gun, and Mamoru threw himself over her and said he would do anything if the man didn't hurt her. The man made him..." Minako trailed off, a picture of what she had seen in the arcade entering her head for a second and she shuddered.

"The man made him... Do I have to say it?" She looked to the female officer, who simply nodded.

"Rape." There was a sudden screech and a crash, and Minako looked over and saw that Rei had torn one of the medical instruments off the wall. Makoto was curled up into a ball in her chair. Ami was staring off into space. Minako took a deep breath.

"He said he could hurt the girl himself, or Mamoru could... rape... the information out of her." The lies curdled her stomach. How had they gotten into this mess? Oh yeah, stupid Negaverse. She was going to destroy Beryl and Metallia and all the stupid generals.

"She said... she said he did what he did, but that he didn't want to, and he was screaming for someone to help her." At least that much is true, she thought. "And then, when Usagi still didn't tell him, because I don't think she knew, he started waving the gun in her face. And Mamoru knocked him over and told Usagi to run and he would follow and meet her at home. But when she left she looked back and he was unconscious. But he had told her to run so she did. And she said the man told her he would find her no matter what."

"Later, when I tried calling again, after her mom told her was okay to go to bed, I tried calling her again, but she didn't answer. No one did. I called the others and we raced to her house. Everyone was asleep, but her light was on, so I climbed the tree with Makoto. And we let the others in, but Ami screamed when she saw what was on Usagi's bed and that Usagi was gone, and her parents woke up and then called the police. And then Ikuko-mama thought you weren't going to look for her, so we did and then we found her..." She trailed off, knowing she had been talking too fast and was now panting.

"We just stood there. We knew she had been raped twice, but now we were seeing it. And we froze. We didn't stop it from happening. We just watched." She sobbed once, then tried to pull herself together. "We found them near the arcade. The man was hidden, his face was covered, but we could see the gun. It was digging into Usagi's neck. Mamoru was already doing... that... but he was crying out for help. Then he got hit, and the man said he only wanted to hear Usagi. He was smelling a pair of her underwear." Minako shuddered, remembering what Luna had finally told them.

"Then Mamoru finished, and he was laying over her, trying to protect her. And then Rei started screaming and running towards them. But the man was gone by the time we reached our friends. Mamoru passed out, and Usagi screamed for us to help him, so we went behind the arcade and Makoto kicked the door, and it opened, and we went inside and called for Motoki. So, he ran in and grabbed the phone. Usagi was begging for us to help Mamoru, so I tried to help her move away, but she wouldn't let go. And the ambulance people couldn't get her away from him and then we were here." She finished the last of her concocted story in a rush.

The officers asked questions, and they answered as best as they could, but they couldn't say much without exposing themselves or their friends as Tokyo's superheroes.  
) O (

Two nurses stood in the doorway of the hospital room, watching to make sure the Tsukino girl didn't hurt herself as she moved. Neither of the teens noticed them watching. Usagi climbed carefully out of her hospital bed and reached out her arms to the Chiba boy. He simply reached out and plucked her off the ground like she weighed nothing at all, and both nurses let out a sigh. It was kind of romantic even in spite of the circumstances.

"I'm so sorry Usako!" the boy muttered over and over. "This never should have happened and it's all my fault!"

Usagi reached up and took his face in her hands. "Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that. It wasn't you that did this to us. It was HIM!" And she bit out the word as though it was repulsive.

"I love you Usako!" He murmured.

"I love you Mamo-chan. I promise, we can get through this together." She sniffled. "But you can't leave me! If you leave me I don't know if I could survive this." Some part of her was aware of his need to destroy himself, and though the nurses smiled indulgently, it was the most important thing the girl had ever said. It was the only thing she knew that could keep him strong. "Promise me my Mamoru-baka!"

"Okay."

"No, you promise it right this instant!" Her hands gripped the boy tighter and she looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise you Tsukino Usagi Serenity, that I, Chiba Mamoru Endymion will never leave you. I will never go anywhere. I will love you forever and protect you until my very last breath."

At the loud, romantic sounding sighs from the two nurses, both Usagi and Mamoru whipped around to look at the door, and immediately started blushing.

The nurses walked in to give them each a mild sedative and informed them that the police would be talking to them briefly. One of the nurses grabbed Usagi by the hand and patted it gently. "If you need to stop, you press this call button and I will come running. I promise." And the nurses left.

"Want me to fix your hair," asked Mamoru, sounding a bit wistful. And Usagi agreed, handing him the brush she had been trying to use before.

) O (  
The two officers entered the hospital room, to find Usagi sitting on Mamoru's bed, her legs crossed in front of her, while he brushed her hair. Mamoru looked up at the officers but didn't speak. His eyes were haunted and ashamed, with dark circles underneath, and he was trembling. His feet were spread out to either side of Usagi as she sat there, leaning slightly forward with her hands on his ankles.

"I'm officer Takahashi. Said the tall deep-voiced male. And this is officer Sato. We've been assigned your case."

"Hai." Usagi whispered, not wanting to talk about the little bit she remembered. Scary thoughts filled her, as well as a flash of Mamoru's face, and she flinched.

Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder, rubbed absently, and then began separating her hair into two portions, one on either side of her head. "Do you have to question her now?" he asked in a quiet tone. "She's not ready for this."

Officer Sato noticed Usagi rub Mamoru's ankle, and watched him visibly calm himself. She looked over at her partner, and jerked her head, asking silently if he had seen the exchange. When he nodded, she turned back to the teenagers.

"We know this is..." she struggled for the right word. "Painful," she managed. "Unfortunately, we have to be certain the two of you are safe from further harm."

Mamoru was quietly winding one side of Usagi's hair into a tiny bun, and he wrapped a band around it, leaving a long streamer of golden blonde hair to one side. He sighed heavily. "Neither of us can tell you who he is... Or much of what happened. And I'm afraid to upset her again."

Officer Takahashi stepped forward. He noticed the girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, though she made no sound. "Please, just tell us what you remember."

Mamoru sighed, running his fingers through the now completed streamer on the left side of Usagi's head. "Well, I remember being hurt. I was... taken by someone." He moved to the other side of her head, brushing through the hair before twisting it gently in his hands. Takahashi could tell it was a practiced move, something he had obviously done before.

"We filed a police report." Whispered Usagi. "But they said there was nothing they could do..." She trailed off, staring at her hand over Mamoru's ankle.

Mamoru began the twist to create the second bun on top of her head. "I don't remember much of anything for days. I don't remember sleeping or eating or going to the bathroom. Just blank, like I wasn't there. And then..." he sighed, wrapping a band around the new bun and pulling the long sting of hair through. He gave a tiny smile suddenly, "There's my Odango Atama!" And he kissed each of the buns he had created.

Sato watched, in awe, as the girl leaned back against him, turned her head, and kissed his cheek. She closed her eyes and he wrapped one of her streamers of hair around and around one of his fingers.

"I remember seeing Usagi. He... wanted something from her. And something from me too, but I don't remember what." Mamoru carefully adjusted his features into a look of confusion. "He was g-going to k-kill her."

The two officers watched as Mamoru broke down. He shook with sobs, and Usagi, still crying herself, comforted him.

"I didn't want to..." His voice trailed away, a look of horror in his eyes. "I would never have hurt her like that." He tucked his head into the crook of the girl's neck and it took several minutes before he was able to calm down enough to speak.

"It was like I was watching from far away... She was in danger. He was going to kill her. I had to do something, and I tried to fight him. I really did. But then he m-made m-me... m-made m-me..." again the teen broke down.

Usagi's eyes were wide with horror. She had sudden flashes of memory, though slightly altered, and she knew what she had to say. "I tried to save Mamoru. But the man who had control of him forced him to..." she blushed. "He made him... have sex with me." the words came out in a strangled croak. "He hurt us both, and then Mamoru helped me get away, but the man..." She blinked in confusion. "He was in my room, with Mamo-chan. He made him... do that... again. He kept taking my underwear..." She stopped, looking lost and confused.

Mamoru looked up. "Then we were behind the arcade. He wanted something. An answer maybe? But it happened again. He made me... hurt... Usako..." And he couldn't speak anymore. Usagi held his hand and made shushing noises."

Officer Sato sat on the second bed, leaned forward, and rested her hand on Usagi's. "I need to know. Did the other man rape you at all?" The girl shook her head. "Do you remember what he wanted?" another shake of the head. "Do you think he might come back?"

The shock and fear the question raised made both teens sit straight up and look at each other. Then Mamoru wrapped his arms tighter around Usagi. "I won't let him make me hurt her ever again. I'LL DIE FIRST!" He was rocking backwards and forwards in terror now, and the officers knew the two teens had had enough.

Officer Takahashi stepped around the bed and put his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Those girls will be in here in a minute." He said quietly. He watched hope flicker across the boy's face. After that the two officers left the room.  
) O (

"I still don't get why the guy ran away." Officer Takahashi announced as they left the hospital.

"Ha!" said officer Sato. "I saw that damned door! It had a footprint shaped dent in it." Her voice lowered. "I'm pretty sure at least one of them, maybe all of them are Senshi."

"Holy SHIT!" moaned the officer Takahashi. "Why the hell didn't I think of that? Can you imagine though? I mean we know they're young but... And if that's true, maybe one of those four crazies that lets those, what are they called, Youma, loose all the time is the one that hurt them."

"Well even if we're right we can never ask them. Remember what Sailor Moon said when she brought those kids back after the thing with the buses? That they would only be able to help if we didn't ask who they were. Said it was to protect their families. HOLY SHIT..." The female officer trailed off, as if she had just realized something terrible. The silence stretched for a while, but she didn't finish her thought.

"Did you see how Mamoru styled Usagi's hair?" Takahashi asked, changing the subject.

"Hai!" said officer Sato.

"I'm pretty sure that Usagi is Sailor Moon! Which means the Mamoru is... Tuxedo Mask!"

"Bet you 10,000 yen that all their blood-work and everything disappears as soon as the tests come back." Said Officer Sato with a grin.

"And I bet you that if we look at the news clippings again we will suddenly see them for real!" Officer Takashi smiled at his long-time partner. "Has to be some kind of magic that makes people not recognize them."

) O (  
Inside the hospital, two patients sat together on one bed. Voices filled the room. Motoki and Reika sat on a chair together off to one side. The Tsukino family was leaning over the bed fondly looking at their loved one and reaching out to both teens to offer reassuring pats and smiles and words of comfort as the two sobbed together, held tight in an embrace that was less romantic and more desperate. The four girls sat on the floor in a semi-circle, wishing they could do more than offer their presence and silent support, but knowing that what the two really needed was to hold each other tight and not let go.

Usagi was filled with the fear that she would become pregnant, and another, much greater fear that something would happen that would separate her from her Mamo-chan. She was sad, depressed, and feeling shame, and didn't understand why. She listened to her parents' murmurs that it wasn't her fault, and her brother's promise that he would protect her now, and she continued to cry, unable to express her thoughts and emotions in any other way.

Mamoru was filled with horror at what he had been forced to do to the girl he loved. He was afraid of his own memories, and worried he would never forget those moments, riding behind the eyes of a monster, when it had been his own body that had used her, his own mouth that had spoken such awful things, his own hand that had caused the bruise across her face.

What finally made them both smile, for the first time that day, was the arrival of two teachers, who were holding hands. The younger female, with chestnut hair, was Haruna-sensei. The second, a middle-aged woman whom Mamoru knew well, was his own favorite teacher Osaka-sensei. It wouldn't have been quite so funny if Usagi hadn't started wailing like a toddler at the pile of homework that was put on the foot of the bed for each of them.

"Yeah, she'll be okay," said Ikuko, and everyone laughed, mostly in relief. Because if there was one person on the planet who could move on from a tragedy and heartbreak like this, it would have to be the small girl who loved everyone on the planet, always had something good to say about the people she met and could go gaga over a bite of food.

) O (  
Officer Takahashi was very nervous when he entered the room later that day. He didn't say anything to the people hovering around the couple. The girl was now curled up in Mamoru's lap, her shoulder and head leaning against his chest. He didn't look left or right at anyone but simply met the eyes of the young man. He walked between the two beds and carefully slipped his card into Mamoru's hand, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I just want to tell you that I will never tell anyone who you two really are. You and Sailor Moon saved my wife and daughter from a Youma at a grocery store about a month ago. If you ever need to give information to the police with no questions asked, my number is on the card. My partner and I have marked your case as solved with paperwork indicating the perpetrator has been caught and committed suicide."

He lifted his head and Mamoru stared at him for a long minute before nodding his head in thanks.

) O (  
"So," whispered Luna, who was hiding in Makoto's bag, "I think maybe we as soon as they get let out we need to make our plans to destroy the Negaverse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you might be asking yourself, based on my Chapter Notes, what Secondary Victimization is? Well, it's a bit hard to explain, so bear with me. Anyone who is involved in the periphery of a crime, be it abuse, assault, rape, or murder, falls into the possible secondary victims category. While the crime did not happen to them, it affect them, and how they see the world. They are changed, often almost as much as the actual victims.   
> Secondary victims can include friends, family, and spouses, police and paramedics, and even bystanders who witnessed the act. We all know how people are affected by the news. Imagine that, except you are right there in the aftermath. It can be a horrible thing to experience. You may suffer the same PTSD symptoms or secondary trauma symptoms as the victims of an act like this.   
> If you, or someone you know, is a secondary victim, you too can get help through RAINN, or many other programs. 
> 
> Stepping off my soap-box now. My husband swears he's going to hide it from me one of these days...


	8. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru truly begin to feel what has happened to them, after the initial shock and numbness wears away. Usagi's reactions to what has happened cause major concerns for everyone who loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Thoughts and memories about Sexual Assault/Hospital/Suicidal Thoughts
> 
> Author's Note: I just want to say this was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written for any story... ever. Only one other time did I struggle this much, and that was a completely different issue. But here, I used a lot of my own thoughts and feelings to show you what Usagi was going through. I really hope people can see this story for what it is. It's a story about not just surviving, but truly overcoming something horrible.

) O (  
October 16  
) O (  
This portion is from Usagi's POV

2:11am  
Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. She sounded it over and over, knowing that in part it was true. But their memory block hadn't been strong enough. Confused images of Dark Endymion mixed with a warped version of the events the police had been told. The feelings caused by words too cruel to have ever come from Mamoru... but it didn't stop the pain of knowing he had been evil. She had to erase this... somehow.

Every time she fell asleep the images came back, and she was so confused. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did it have to be Mamoru's face looking like that? Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me

4:46am  
Damned nurse with her damned IV. She had to pee and Mamoru was finally sleeping... 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. 

She hated to wake him, but she knew going even that far apart might kill them both. He wanted to die, perhaps even more than she did. But they had to fight. They had to keep going in this stupid, never ending war against the Negaverse, otherwise everyone would feel the way she did right now. 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. She just wanted a little peace.

Gently she reached out and touched his face. Instantly alert he looked down at her. "Sorry, that nurse gave me another IV. They don't understand the sleep meds wont work and the fluid isn't doing any good."

"Yeah, you're drinking fine... I just wish you were able to eat." He sighed, and slipped from the bed, not putting her down. He brought her to the bathroom and turned his back while she peed.   
Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. 

7:40am  
"Please stop it!" She cried, holding her hands over her ears. She buried her face into Mamoru, tying to ignore what was happening. She didn't want to eat and the nurse was trying to make her feel badly about it. They didn't understand!

When she could take no more, she grabbed the closest thing, a forkful of eggs and shoved it into her mouth. She swallowed, looking over at Mamoru, who wasn't being forced to eat like she was. A moment later she threw herself off the bed and raced for the bathroom. Now the bite of egg was joined by a heavy dose of bile as she vomited and then dry-heaved. 

Please god, don't remember. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me.

Mamoru came up behind her, holding her hair back, lifting it off her neck, and rubbing the small of her back as she was violently ill.

10:12am  
"... has to be done... the injuries were so severe, and I know it scared and upsets you, but you can't avoid this one." The doctor looked at her kindly, but she really didn't want to do it. She looked to Mamoru.

"Can't you at least put her to sleep for it?" he asked.

"We could, but we won't. She's had too much stress on her body already. She's had no food in well over twenty-four hours, and if her friends and family are to be believed, hardly any since you were kidnapped. She was already having a difficult time maintaining weight according to her records, and if I put her under anesthesia for a simple exam... It's not worth the risk to her health." The doctor shook her head. "She couldn't hold breakfast down." She gave Mamoru a look Usagi didn't understand.

"Please..." she begged one more time.

"I'm sorry Usagi."

Mamoru held her tightly through the exam, his arms wrapped around her, his head in the crook of her neck, and she felt hot tears dripping down and onto her. 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. 

The instrument that opened her, called a speculum, was cold, and it tore open the unhealed cuts. She couldn't stop the tears, her whole body shaking. This was horrible.

12:14pm  
"You need to."

"I'll get sick again."

"We gave you nausea medicine in the IV." Usagi glared at the offending needle in her arm.

"Please don't make me."

"How about you," said the nurse, looking at Mamoru. "Think you could eat?" He shook his head no. They didn't fight HIM on it! "Think you could convince her to take a bite?"

"Usako," low blow, she thought. "Will you try a piece of plain toast?" He stared into her eyes, his wide and deep blue, his hair falling over them. She gently moved it out of his face and sighed.

She managed to hold down three bites of toast.

4:10pm  
... in my room... how did he get in my room? His memory should be gone. Then she remembered telling him everything in the arcade before he had taken her to the back room and... 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. She felt herself growing more panicked as the memories overwhelmed her. 

His hands had spread her thighs open, and he had told her not to fight. He had let her beg as long as she didn't scream. She tried to break through the enchantment to get to Mamoru, but it was no use. "Please don't do this, please don't do this..." And then he had put his mouth on her, his fingers in her, and he had hurt her, asking for the crystal. 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me.

But it was no use, she felt the monster wearing Mamoru's face spread her thighs further, felt him press into her, push inside... felt him tear through... 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me.

She screamed, bolting awake, shuddering from Mamoru's touch for one brief moment, until she looked into his devastated eyes. She melted into him.

5:32pm  
"You can do it Usako. Just a few small bites." She closed her eyes, took a bite of the toast, and glared at him. He gave her the crooked smile. She chewed and swallowed... but it was just too much work to take another bite. "I love you Usako," she heard his whisper as she drifted off.

) O (  
October 17  
) O (  
This Portion is from Usagi's POV.

1:16am  
It can't be true. This story they had fed to the police... The confused images in her brain, of Mamoru's face but the wrong eyes... She looked over at Mamoru, who was still staring at nothing. Neither of them had slept much. She felt him distancing himself from her. Even if he had been turned evil and raped her she couldn't help loving him. Couldn't help forgiving him.

She pulled him closer to her, whispering in his ear. "Everything's fuzzy Mamo-chan. But I remember things." 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. 

"It wasn't you. Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Usako." Tears poured down his face. He hugged her tightly to his chest, even as she sensed him drawing further and further away.

She wanted to die as much as he did, but they had to keep fighting for all those innocents out there. She would never be an innocent again, but maybe if she could stop the Negaverse she could focus on crime fighting. 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me.

4:56am  
Usagi vomited again, her whole body shaking. She was losing every bite she had managed the day before. "Please don't tell Mamo-chan?" she pleaded. He was holding her hair, hugging her middle. She didn't understand how she could throw up with nothing in her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Usako," he choked. "If I hadn't been taken..." his voice trailed into nothingness. 

Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me. Mamoru didn't rape me

7:35am  
"Usako. Three bites." She sighed and obeyed. He would just give her that look if she didn't.

12:30pm  
"Usako. Four bites."

This time she couldn't help it. She started to cry. Her whole body shook with sobs, hurting her chest. She didn't want to eat!

"Please don't make me. I can't right now." He sighed, letting her relax into his shoulder again, and looked at the nurse, shaking his head. "Not right now."

3:15pm  
The nurse laughed as she brought in the wheelchair. "You know it's policy to bring you out in the chair... but no one said you two had to ride separately."

) O (  
October 18  
) O (  
This portion begins a mixture of POV's. 

12:08am  
When the screams had started at 11:57 pm, it was a race to see who got to Usagi first. Mamoru, coming from Shingo's room, had her in his arms before anyone else could get through the door. Her parents had insisted he come home with them until he was well, but everyone knew, from Ikuko and Kenji themselves, to the doctors and nurses who had treated the pair, that the real reason was because parting them would have been too cruel.

They had finally been released around dinner time after two days in the hospital. Physically they were healing well, but Usagi was barely eating anything, and couldn't bear to be parted from Mamoru for more than a second. He'd had to stand outside the bathroom door and talk to her for her to even close it, and that had only been this morning. Her internal wounds were closing, the healing slowed by the crystals until they left the hospital grounds had accelerated the moment they got into the car that evening. In the meantime, her parents had thrown out her old mattress, and bought a new one, new sheets and bedding, and attached little alarms on the insides of her windows that she could turn on if she felt afraid. 

Mamoru was depressed. He seemed fine to the casual observer, but everyone who looked into his eyes saw a haunted man who was clinging to the only thing keeping him alive. Everyone was worried about them, but eventually the nurses had suggested they might feel better at home, and though their doctor wasn't sure, he had listened.

Usagi had fallen asleep soon after they returned, huddled in Mamoru's lap on the living room couch. When she woke up without him the screams started and didn't stop until she felt his arms around her. He sat her up in the bed, sat on the edge of it, and pulled her so that she was sitting across his lap, her legs both to one side.

"You weren't here. You were gone. I thought you were gone and it was all going to happen again." Usagi was shaking, rocking back and forth on Mamoru's lap. "You can't leave me, or it will happen again. Please don't go."

Kenji had only been able to separate the two long enough for bathroom breaks, and he was concerned about the lingering effects of their kidnapping and rape. He still didn't know all the details, and he didn't want to, though he would listen if either of the teens needed to talk. But he knew this fear of being separated wasn't healthy. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if Usagi woke up without Mamoru. He had just assumed she would be fine now that she was home. He'd simply commanded Mamoru to put her in bed and shown him to the cot he'd set up in Shingo's room.

"It's okay Usako. I'm here, I won't leave. I was in Shingo's room. It's okay little Odango Atama. I've got you. You're safe."

Kenji knew he had to do something about her inability to be separated from her ::gulp:: boyfriend, but it was a problem for later, when everyone was calm. He figured he would give them a few days and then slowly wean them off each other like drug addicts off cocaine. He had done a story about a rehab center once and wondered if he still had his research.

He went to Shingo's room and grabbed the cot, carrying it back with him when he returned. He sent Shingo and Ikuko to bed, knowing Usagi hadn't even been aware of them. He set the cot up right up against Mamoru's legs, so that once he calmed Usagi, he would be able to lay next to her and go to sleep.

"I'm leaving the door open and the bathroom light on," he whispered to Mamoru. "See if you can get her to sleep and you can lay in here as long as you stay on the cot. I'll have my door open too, so call if you need anything." It was partially a warning. Even though he knew technically both of them had suffered a form of rape, his little Usagi was first in his mind right then. It had to be somehow worse for her, though he didn't know why he thought that. Finally satisfied the boy understood his message he returned to his room.

As a father he had somehow failed. His little girl had been stolen from school, and then again from her own bedroom. She had been raped while he was down the hall sleeping, and he could never forgive himself for that. No matter how many times he thought about it, he knew he had failed to protect his baby.

Ikuko was still awake when he went back in their room. He left their door wide open and slipped in bed beside his wife. "She's a little calmer now. I put the cot next to the bed, so he can sleep in there, but I left the door open." He sighed, worried. "How long do you think this will go on? I thought she was just in shock at the hospital, but if she doesn't see him, she still freaks out."

"I'm pretty sure it will never entirely disappear." Ikuko finally answered. "Those two are going to be married someday. And I hope he makes her happy, because if not I will use my nail file to stab him where it hurts."

Kenji winced. "Ouch!" He sighed again, thinking much deeper thoughts than he would ever have imagined about his little girl and her boyfriend. "You know Office Sato told me he was a virgin too when it happened."

Ikuko sat up and leaned over him, resting her head on his chest. "Yeah, I heard. I wish they would eat. I couldn't get them to touch their food before they fell asleep earlier."

"I had an idea about that." Kenji informed her proudly. "You know I took the week off, so I was thinking that tomorrow I would go pick them up something from the Crown, or maybe just take them there depending on how they feel. You know if anything will get Usagi eating again, it's a milkshake. That child could live on them." He chuckled, hoping his plan worked.

"You gonna drop them off or go in with them?" Ikuko asked.

"Tomorrow I will go with them, but if we need to do it again then I will probably drop them off. But I don't want them there when the crowds are bad. What if Usagi has another freak-out?"

Happy with their plan, the two finally dozed off.

 

6:22am  
Mamoru and Usagi woke before anyone else. She carefully used her Luna Transformation Pen to make his bruises look the same as the day before, and then, looking in the mirror, did the same for herself. At least they didn't have to feel the bruises because of the way she had phrased her request. She stuck the pen back into her sub-space pocket, along with the other items Luna had returned to her. She felt a little better just for having them back.

Mamoru tried to convince Usagi to eat something, but she just felt listless and sleepy. He drank some coffee and read the paper, while she stared at the two pieces of toast on her plate. Her brother came down the stairs about thirty minutes after they did, and he sat at the table with them, just staring off into space. It wasn't until Ikuko came into the kitchen that the mood started to change. She kissed each of her children, and Mamoru as well, on the top of their heads and started making pancakes.

Kenji came down last, and he and Mamoru traded portions of the newspaper back and forth. Then the two of them got into a discussion about earthquake safety. He rather enjoyed the talk with the young man, even when they disagreed on something. It was stimulating to have a discussion like that so early.

Usagi didn't seem very interested in her pancakes. Mamoru cajoled, teased, ordered, and scolded her into eating six bites, but then she started to cry, and he gave in instantly. That would never do. Ikuko gave her husband a meaningful glance and he decided to put his plan in motion... with one small change.

"Alright, Ikuko, put the food in the fridge. Shingo go get your shoes on. Usagi and Mamoru, go get in the car. We're going to the Crown, so you can have shakes." He saw the ghost of a smile on Usagi's lips and almost did a victory dance around the kitchen.

They all piled into the car and drove the short distance. He parked and walked hand in hand with his wife, his arm around his son's shoulder. Usagi and Mamoru walked two steps ahead of them. The arcade and café were quiet in the morning. Motoki turned on a few games for Shingo, who drank his shake in front of Sailor V. He told Motoki, who was a nice young man and a friend of Mamoru's, to give the two teens whatever they were willing to try and eat.

He was a little surprised when Usagi and Mamoru split an American cheeseburger and french-fries covered in cheese and ranch dressing. Motoki hadn't even bothered to take their order, just hollered for the cook to make Usagi's dish. So that's her favorite food huh? He had never been a big fan of American food, finding it a bit greasy or in some cases too sweet. But if she was eating then he didn't care.

Motoki called Rei, whose number he knew, and told her that Usagi's family was at the arcade and that she had finally eaten almost half a burger and some cheesy fries. Rei then called the rest of the girls and Luna, and everyone sent up a cheer. They had been concerned with the always hungry girl not eating. The others showed up quickly, having all taken the day off as well, and before long Makoto had gotten a smile out of Usagi. Getting her and Mamoru back to normal would be a long process, they all knew, but it had to be done, and soon if they were to fight the Negaverse.

Mamoru hoped no one could tell what he was thinking and feeling. He put on his best efforts to be normal as the arcade filled with the sounds of video games and clinking plates and tinging silverware and people's laughter and conversation. He knew Usagi loved him. Still would have loved him even if he hadn't slightly altered her memory. But Mamoru knew he didn't deserve her love. Every time he looked over and saw her, so different from the once carefree innocent, he wished he could die.

He could feel her need for him like a string tied to his heart, stronger than it had ever been when Sailor Moon was in danger. She needed him close, needed to know he was safe so that she could feel safe. And it made him so sad he wished he could howl. If he had been a different kind of man he might have been drunk by now. But his Usako needed him to be there, and so he was there.

As much as he wished for the darkness of oblivion, he knew Usagi would never let that happen. She had made him promise. And you could never break a promise like that. No jumping off bridges or taking pills and going into blissful sleep. No, for him it would be and endless duty to make sure she was safe, and happy, and knew she was loved. But every time he looked at her he hated himself. He wished, for just a moment, that he could have changed his own memories. He wondered if that was even possible.

He continued to talk and move and breathe... but a part of him had died.

 

10:37am  
Usagi could read Mamoru's emotions. Anger, pain, sadness, despair, hope, devastation, hurt, shame, joy, confusion. She reached down and fiddled with her brooch, wishing she could heal him the way she did those who had held crystals that were stolen.

'Maybe I could,' she mused. She knew there was something he knew that he was hiding from her, and that he would never tell her what it was. She could also tell that her memories had been meddled with. She had never seen the 'man who took Mamoru' before at any battle, and she remembered that he had been taken by the Negaverse, which meant he could have been turned evil for a time, as the Shittenou had been warped into the four generals.

She held her breath and asked to be excused for a moment. She tugged Mamoru's hand and he followed her into the hallway where the two tiny bathrooms stood side by side. He went into the men's room and she the ladies'. Soon she had finished her business and washed her hands.

she took the crystal out of the locket, and prayed to Queen Serenity, and to Selene the goddess of the moon.

"I am asking you to guide my hand mother," she whispered. "My love is tortured by his memories, as am I tortured by his pain. I fear, if left in this state harm will come to him. Perhaps death. I ask that you change our memories one final time and match them to whatever the girls told the police. Please make it seamless so no one can tell it has been tampered with. Not just his memory or mine, but all the girls and cats as well as anyone else who may have guessed, so that no one can remind us of what was done. And I ask that you erase the memory of Mamoru from anyone in the Negaverse. Not the memories of Endymion or Tuxedo Kamen, only Mamoru. Have them forget they took him. And please, help us to heal, and to stay together so that we are strong for each other. I don't ask you to take this pain, only change it a little. But please, let the police officers who helped us remember who we are and why they promised to keep it a secret."

She finished her prayer and held the crystal gently in both hands, sending her will into it. White and silver mist formed around it, hitting her quickly but gently, seeping around through the door to the man now waiting for her in the hall, and out to the girls. More gentle streamers separated, searching for anyone else that needed a modification. A streak of brighter, sharper light escaped the building and headed for the park, entering a portal that was hidden there, and spreading through the Negaverse. There, everyone it touched felt a blinding shock of white hot pain and forgot.

Usagi tucked the crystal back into her brooch and then fell, fainting before she hit the floor. Mamoru gave a yell when he heard her hit and ran into the room, falling to his knees to cradle her head in his lap, before he too lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time (for this book), I swear. If you are triggered by this, or have your own issues to handle, please contact a help line. RAINN has online and phone hotlines available, and there are tons of other support agencies out there. Don't suffer alone, because you aren't alone. Trust me.


	9. A New Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the story of the new memory implanted by the Silver Crystal from both Mamoru and Usagi's perspectives. It also leads into their eventual healing, and beginning to live again after what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault/Hospital/Non canon death of innocents

) O (  
October 18  
) O (

TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE SCENE BELOW  
Read at your own risk   
\- Goes until next break -

) O (  
Mamoru woke up next to Usagi in the park. He wondered how they had gotten there. Hadn't they been fighting Beryl? Then he remembered the Senshi had used their teleport. A man approached them. At first, they weren't concerned because what human could hurt the two who fought Youma on a nightly basis? But the man took them off guard, kicking Usagi down and putting a blade to Mamoru's throat. "If you fight me, I'll kill her, then you. Got it?" So, Mamoru didn't fight.   
) O (  
Usagi's head was splitting. She had hit it on a rock during her fall. She screamed for help. Someone had taken Mamoru! Her first thought was the Negaverse, but the man had been wearing a mask. She tried to find him, searching the park and the woods and all over town for days, in either her Senshi or human form, forsaking sleep and food to search for him. She ignored pouring rain and aching feet. She had to find Mamoru.  
) O (  
Mamoru woke in the dark, his hands and feet were bound with cloth to the arms and legs of a chair. His captor came, demanding he tell him about… he wasn't sure what. None of it made any sense. It wasn't about the Negaverse or the Crystal, so he guessed it didn't matter. When the man was not with him, he slept.   
) O (  
Usagi had made herself sick worrying over Mamoru. The girls insisted she go home for the night, and her mother gave her cold medicine to help her sleep. Her parents were worried for Mamoru. They thought he was a nice boy… but no one could love him the way she did. She went to school, but the whole day she thought of nothing but him. And then she saw him! She screamed his name and ran to the corner where she had seen him, but he wasn't there. She just had to keep looking. She couldn't give up.   
) O (  
Mamoru woke up and asked for water. He felt funny. Really tired and not at all like himself. How long had he been here? The man still had not shown his face. He gave Mamoru water and then told him he was going to get Usagi. Mamoru tried to break free, but the man hit him, and he passed out.  
) O (  
Usagi went outside to wait for the girls. They were going to split up into groups and search. Motoki and Reika were going to help. She hadn't asked them yet, but she knew they would. Suddenly the world blinked, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Mamoru, standing in front of her, and he was begging. That didn't make sense. Mamoru wouldn't beg. He was too proud to beg. And then she heard what he was saying. He was begging for her life. The man kept asking them both for… something. The man hit Mamoru, and he flinched. Then he was pointing a very long gun at Usagi. She shook in fear. She didn't know what to do, or how to escape. She tried to lift her hand to her brooch, but the man stopped her. He was too strong and fast.   
) O (  
Mamoru heard the man laughing hysterically and he knew if he couldn't get Usagi out she would die. It didn't matter if he died, so long as she was safe. He begged the man to let Usagi live, promised to do anything he asked if he would let her go. The man told him to take Usagi's underwear and give it to him. He was confused and said that it wasn't right. And then the man pulled back the hammer and shoved the gun against Usagi. He ordered Mamoru to do as he was told.   
) O (  
Usagi was afraid. She watched as Mamoru fell to his knees in front of her. He put his hands under her skirt and without lifting it or showing her privates, he tugged the fabric down. He lifted each of her feet to slide the material off, and then handed the panties to the man. Usagi was shaking. She was afraid the man was going to rape her and then she wouldn't be a virgin for Mamoru. The man ordered Mamoru to put her on a table and lick her, so he could watch. He kept sniffing her underwear and fondling his gun. He yelled for Usagi to tell him where it was, but she didn't understand. He said he could make Mamoru torture the information out of her for him because he was so young.   
) O (  
Mamoru couldn't believe it. This man was ordering him to rape Usagi! He was going to make him hurt the love of his life. He helped her off the table and the man told her to get on the floor. He told Mamoru that he had a choice. He could rape Usagi or the man would kill her. He struggled with it, thinking maybe he could help her escape, but the man had the gun to her forehead. There was no escape. It took a bit for Mamoru to get hard. He was so afraid that it didn't want to work. The man told him to finger Usagi, and as soon as he did he started thinking about the first night she had been to his apartment. It had been innocent, with her sleeping because she had expended her energy saving the city. But she was so beautiful, and her hair had been spread across his pillow, and he had imagined making love to her. So, he thought about that moment as he used his fingers inside her. The man saw he was hard and told him to rape her.  
) O (  
Usagi was begging the man to let them go. How could he do this to them? Mamoru looked so upset and afraid. Suddenly his face became determined, and he told Usagi he would save her. And then he was pushing into her, and it HURT! She cried and screamed and begged the man to let them go. She heard Mamoru asking the man if he could please stop. The man said no, and that Mamoru wasn't hurting her enough, which didn't make sense because she felt like she had been torn open. He went around behind Mamoru, still holding the gun on Usagi, and every time Mamoru pushed inside he used his foot to push him deeper, sometimes kicking him to make it hurt more. They were both screaming in pain and begging someone to save them. But no one came. They were supposed to be superheroes and they were both being raped.   
) O (  
Mamoru was more surprised and embarrassed and ashamed than he could have ever imagined when he ejaculated inside Usagi. The man laughed and said he had helped them start their family. Then he pushed Mamoru off Usagi and grabbed her by the hair, making her stand up. He started asking her about whatever it was he was searching for, but he never said what it was, so how could they answer? He started waving the gun in her face, and Usagi was just standing there and crying. The man's back was to Mamoru as he threatened Usagi, and he launched himself at him knocking him away. He screamed for her to run and told her he would meet her at her house. And then everything went dark.  
) O (  
Usagi heard a laugh and the man said he could find her no matter what. But she obeyed Mamoru and raced home and bathed herself while she waited for him. But he didn't come. She talked to Minako and told her what happened, and they said the would come. But then the light went out, so she went and turned it back on, and when she came back Mamoru was on her bed. She ran to him, but the man shoved her and made her take off her clothes and change into the nightgown. He made Mamoru rape her again, and it hurt.  
) O (  
Mamoru woke up on Usagi's bed, but didn't know how he got there, and then she came in and the man stepped out of the shadows and he made her undress and took her underwear, then made Mamoru rape her again. He told Mamoru to bite her on the chest and he hit her when he didn't listen. The man said if Mamoru didn't do it then he would, so Mamoru did what he was told, apologizing the whole time. The man took all the underwear from her drawer and was playing with them, rubbing one inside his pants while pointing the gun. He said Mamoru needed to go faster and harder or he would kill Usagi, so he did. And then he came inside her, and the man said if she lived she would be pregnant. Then he made them leave the house and started walking them towards the arcade. They both looked for someone who could help them, but the man had his arm around Usagi's throat and he couldn't fight because the man would kill her.  
) O (  
Usagi sobbed when they got to the alley behind the arcade. She had seen the light on in front and she screamed for help, but Motoki didn't come. The man pushed the gun into her throat and told her to shut up and then made Mamoru rape her again. He used his foot to push Mamoru into her over and over, and they were both crying, and begging someone to help them. And before he was done she heard footsteps coming and she looked, and her friends were there, but they didn't know how to help them without Usagi getting shot, so they stood there while the man did the thing where he kicked Mamoru in the butt, so it would hurt them both. And then Mamoru sped up and he was finishing inside her and the man was laughing and telling them that she was pregnant now and they had to tell him where it was. Her friends started running over and the man disappeared, and Mamoru passed out. Makoto kicked in the back door of the arcade and brought them inside. The ambulance was called, and they tried to separate her and Mamoru, but she was afraid if she couldn't see him he would be taken again so she screamed and screamed and screamed for him and wouldn't let him go. They tried again at the hospital and she screamed and screamed and screamed some more and then they put them in the same room and made her take stuff that made her pass out. 

) O (  
"Well, we're back in the hospital again," Mamoru said as soon as Usagi opened her eyes. They were in the same room they'd left less than a day before. "Those nurses from yesterday were here," he continued with a short grin, "they pushed the beds together, so I could hold your hand." As grumpy as he felt that she hadn't automatically been placed in his arms, he was thrilled the nurses cared so much about his Usako and him.

"We're staying overnight. Apparently, we need," he held up his fingers in air quotes, "fluids and rest." He smiled as she immediately crawled out of her bed and into his, though he winced along with her when the IV pulled a bit. He pressed the button to call a nurse, and when she came in, he asked her to check Usagi's IV. His girlfriend grumbled a bit, but settled down, snuggling up into his chest, and let her check.

The nurse updated them as she bustled about, "we had to get your friends in here and give them IV's too. They worried themselves as sick as you two. You've been through an ordeal, and a horrible one. They have too, I suppose, in their own way, so I can't really blame them. I did yell at them a bit, for your sake though dear," she added, patting Usagi's hand as she finished re-taping the IV.

"Now," she gave Usagi and Mamoru a stern look, "you two aren't eating right from what I hear, and your friends and family are all worried. So, you won't be leaving this hospital until you have several good meals inside you. And if I hear you aren't eating after that... and I will find out... I will track the two of you down and spank you like babies. Giving people such a fright." The nurse shook her head and tsked. 

Usagi looked at Mamoru and the two of them burst out laughing, adding several promises to eat and do exactly as they were told.

"I have to say, you two do seem in better spirits today, especially you, young man. I know you blame yourself for what happened, but it was not either of your faults, and I won't have you thinking otherwise. You two are my favorite little couple and you'll get through this together."

Mamoru nodded, but Usagi got up, threw her arms around the matronly nurse, and kissed her soundly on the cheek. The woman blushed and hugged her back, then went off to help other patients. But everything she said was starting to make sense to Mamoru. He couldn't have done anything differently. The man would have killed Usagi if he hadn't obeyed. He just wished he could remember his face. Not that it would do any good. But if Usagi got better, he couldn't ask for anything more.

) O (  
October 19  
) O (

The next day was Saturday, and when they arrived back at the Tsukino house, the girls, Motoki and Reika, and a couple other friends were all sitting around in the back yard. There were several chairs, but Mamoru laid a blanket down and he and Usagi cuddled together. Ikuko kept bringing Usagi food and ordering her to eat, and Mamoru eventually had to start sneaking it to the other girls because she couldn't eat anything else.

Naru and Umino sat down cross-legged on the grass near them and they talked about silly things. Several times Umino opened his mouth and Naru would pinch him or cover his mouth with her hand. She apparently didn't want him to ask whatever question it was, and Mamoru was grateful.

Kenji and Mamoru worked out a new system between them. If Mamoru needed to leave whatever room Usagi was in, he would hand her off to someone, usually her father. Usagi carefully added bruises to their faces each morning, specifying the amount of healing that should have passed. Her cheek was black and blue far longer than she thought it should have been though.

) O (  
October 20  
Note: THE SAILOR SENSHI HOUR IS A PROGRAM THAT CHRONICLES THE SENSHI THROUGHOUT THIS SERIES (my first OC's!)  
) O (

Yuna:: Hello! Welcome to our all new program, the Sailor Senshi Hour. Every Sunday evening from 7:30-8:00 we will be bringing you the latest news and information about the strange attacks that have been occurring for the past few months, and the mysterious heroes who have appeared to help.

Aoto:: To give you a little background, we should explain that the attacks started in early August. Sailor V had disappeared by then, though she seemed to be more focused on human crimes, usually jewel thieves and smugglers.

Miyu:: That's right. And when Sailor V didn't appear we wondered just what we were going to do.

Aoto:: Until Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen appeared on scene. Let's take a look at what they've done so far.

Miyu:: The first report we have on Sailor Moon was from the survivor of the OSA-P Jewelry store attack back in the beginning of September. One Osaka Naru. She was very lucky by all accounts. If Sailor Moon had not appeared the monster, who had taken the form of someone else, was going to kill her to maintain the secret. From what we understand, Sailor Moon was assisted by Tuxedo Kamen this night as well, and he was able to help her thwart the attack.

Aoto:: Yes, these two were very much on their own for several weeks. The way the reports go, Sailor Moon shows up, and usually within five minutes or so Tuxedo Kamen is on scene. There have been a few exceptions, most noticeably when he doesn't appear at all. Those were so rare, most people didn't notice until we began our investigation. The two tended to give a short speech before attacking, which seems to startle the creatures. We understand they are called Youma, and are generally controlled by an insane man who brings them out then disappears.

Yuna:: And it should be noted that second Sailor Senshi didn't appear until the "Cram School Attack," where Sailor Moon rescued students who were having their energy drained through the use of a study disk.

Miyu:: That's when we first met Sailor Mercury. Very different from Sailor Moon. Less likely to give a speech or throw an attack, Sailor Mercury tends to work intelligently to find a weakness in the Youma, which can then be exploited.

Aoto:: It was only a few days later when they rescued the victims from the Sendai Zaka Bus... those were some strange occurrences, and we got our first glimpse of Sailor Mars. She seems to have hino abilities, and her attack manifests in the form of an incantation with an ofuda, though she does have another attack that is made of flame.

Miyu:: That's when Sailor Moon first approached the police, asking that to protect their loved ones, no one try to discover their identities. Sailor Mars appearance seemed to change the dynamics of the group, and they've worked well together ever since. 

Yuna:: She also has high heels rather than the boots we've seen with Sailors Moon and Mercury.

Miyu:: And they're wonderful looking too!

Aoto:: Ladies please *chuckling.* There was an appearance when Princess D held the masquerade ball, with all three Senshi and Sailor Moon. Yes, reports indicated that the heir of the Kingdom of D tried to throw herself from the balcony and was saved by Sailor Moon, who then fell over the railing herself, taking Tuxedo Kamen with her. Interesting that, a large umbrella suddenly appeared and slowed their fall. No one knows how.

Yuna:: We actually have a picture captured by a local reporter trying to spot Princess D after her suicide attempt. We'd like to present you with... the kiss. There are reports that Sailor Moon had exhausted herself to the point where Tuxedo Kamen carried her out. We later learned he brought her outside and laid her on a bench where he kissed her. Isn't this a beautiful photo?

Miyu:: And the romance begins... *sigh.*

Aoto:: We first met Sailor Jupiter only a few days later, though the reports are sketchy at best as to her first appearance. We do have one viewer, a Furuhata Motoki who claims she was part of the group who rescued him from the haunted bridal shop. We learned it was in fact another Yuma.

Miyu:: Tuxedo Kamen came forward just after that. He approached a reporter and claimed that he had actually committed illegal activities in order to find the Silver Crystal. He was later pardoned when it was discovered that he had not actually stolen anything, and promised never to break in anywhere again unless there was a danger to innocents involved. There was a strange furor that day as people went mad looking for the Silver Crystal. Then everyone who had been looking for the crystal started passing out. My husband did, and it scared me silly.

Yuna:: And then everyone went insane looking for Sailor Moon the next day. That was strange. None of them seem to remember it, but I recall running into people all over the place. Then Sailor V returned, and we learned she is actually Sailor Venus. She seems to have become a part of the team now.

Aoto:: Then there was the night when Sailor Moon transformed. She looked like a princess.

Yuna:: It looked like Tuxedo Kamen had been killed. There have been no sightings of him since, though Sailor Moon has appeared several times, since, though she wasn't present for the last two attacks.

Miyu:: Yes, it does appear as if Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon are missing. The rest of the Sailor Senshi have soldiered on of course.

) O (  
October 21  
) O (

Mamoru and Usagi went back to school the following Monday, and Makoto and Ami made sure Usagi was never alone for a single moment. Some students tried to ask what had happened but were usually turned away by the deadly steel voices of her friends. Naru and Umino were the only others deemed acceptable by the two, so she spent more time with them than she had in a while.

Rumors abounded. Some people said she was in an abusive relationship. Others had some version or other of the truth. Many thought she had been in a car accident. Some even said she had tried to commit suicide. Naru, tired of the rumors, got frustrated and started telling people off in the hallways. She ended up with several detentions, but it didn't seem to deter anyone.

) O (  
October 27  
) O (

Aoto:: This week on the Sailor Senshi Hour... Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon have been spotted.

Yuna:: On Monday afternoon last there was a Youma. Only the two of them appeared, and Sailor Moon quickly dispatched the creature.

Miyu:: It should be noted however, that the two were seen afterwards, running along the rooftops. Tuxedo Kamen was carrying Sailor Moon, who appeared to be crying.

Aoto:: Meanwhile, the other Sailor Senshi have been busy, maintaining their normal patrols and practices in the park, which have quickly become a spectator sport I might add.

Miyu:: We do have some interesting questions about the apparent age of the Sailor Senshi as well as Tuxedo Kamen. All appear to be in their teens, though I do say the girls are younger...

) O (  
The show went on, Ikuko seemed interested, as did Shingo, but Mamoru and Usagi were more worried about their upcoming separation. They had talked it out and discussed the plan with her parents that morning. Mamoru was going to try to spend the night in his apartment. Usagi knew he was worried, she was too if she was honest, but she had been doing much better since the second hospital stay. Her nightmares had changed over time, and she couldn't really remember them anymore.

It wasn't as bad as she'd thought. She'd stayed almost calm when he left, but even then, he had to be on the phone with her the whole night, though they both slept, with the phone line open. Each time she woke up she listened to his steady breathing to help her fall back to sleep. As soon as he went back to his apartment Luna came back from Minako's where she had been spending her days with Artemis.

) O (  
October 28  
) O (

Usagi woke up and found blood in her underwear. She sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as normal. There was no cramping, but blood was blood. She got dressed and ready, more thankful than she ever would have believed to put on a pad before school.

She called Mamoru the second she left the bathroom to tell him the news. She floated down to tell her mother, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. She used her communicator to tell the girls, who cried in relief.

Mamoru arrived and walked with her right up to the doors of the school. He kissed her cheek before he headed for the high school. She and the girls would walk to his school in the afternoon, and they would hang out at the arcade or go back to her house.

They did their homework together every night now, and it made her feel better. She just wished she didn't have this gnawing ache still inside her. They had been through hell, and Mamoru wasn't doing as well as he pretended. Of course, neither was she.

They had talked about it and decided not to worry their friends and family. And her family had become his. He spent almost every evening with them still, eating dinner and helping with chores, and even helped Shingo with his English.

) O (  
October 29  
) O (

For more than two weeks after the rape the Negaverse was quiet, hardly any attacks and those mere brushes with Youma, and no sightings of the dark generals. None of them could understand why, and they worried about what it could mean. And then finally the dreaded Youma attack came. Luckily Ami had created a sort of 3D image of Usagi sleeping. Usagi simply had to press a button on a stuffed black cat, and the image came out of its eye. The image even moved occasionally and looked like it was breathing. After all they had been through, no one wanted Usagi's family to go through any more stress.

Usagi woke up to the sound of her communicator. It was Rei. "Hey, we need you down at the old theater. How soon can you get here?"

"Should be about six or seven minutes. Can you hold that long? Tuxedo Kamen is closer."

Mamoru heard her and had already transformed. When he heard the location, he hung up the phone, opened the sliding door, and leaped from his balcony.

Usagi meanwhile had transformed pressed the button to turn on her alibi. Luna opened her eyes and stretched. "Careful Usagi," she murmured, and closed her eyes again.

She opened her window and jumped lightly to the ground before taking off at a dead run. When she arrived, she stayed in the shadows for a moment, assessing the situation. The Youma seemed to be comprised of vines, with a Venus Fly Trap for each hand and foot. It was currently trying to dodge the Venus Love Me Chain, which amused Usagi. She sent her tiara out, whispering the phrase, and hit it in the face. No damage. She stepped up behind Mercury and asked where she should attack, catching the tiara in a smooth motion as it came back to her. She snapped it onto her forehead and took out the Moon Wand, now complete with the crystal in its rightful place.

"I'm not sure yet, Moon." Answered Mercury. "For right now, how about the fly trap things."

Usagi nodded and stepping forward lifted the wand. But before she could use it the Youma launched one of its Venus Fly Traps at her, replacing it instantly with the bud of a new one which swelled to full growth quickly.

Usagi hadn't even seen the attack coming, but when she heard Tuxedo Kamen scream her name she looked up. She didn't even have time to flinch before an invisible shield seemed to come out of her, disintegrating the dangerous vegetation.

Her whole body lifted about a foot off the ground, spinning very slowly, her arms going wide, her head tilted back, and a small half-smile on her face. As she spun the others looked at her closely, even the Youma unable to move or breathe. Before their eyes, the white of her fuka changed. An image seemed to appear of a childlike artwork glitter of silver and gold, and it sunk into the pale fabric, sparkling in the moonlight.

The skirt turned a deep gold, as well as her tiara, which now had a bright silver stone in the center. The normally red boots became silver with gold trim. Her gloves matching them exactly, except now she seemed to have a bracelet on each wrist with a small crescent moon. Her choker changed as well, now silver edged with gold, and a series of four crescent moons, each getting smaller, the last one resting in the hollow of her throat.

And finally, a unique item formed, a single crescent, made of gold with silver edges, appeared, centered itself over her belly, and sunk into the fabric of the Fuka. The spinning stopped, and she was lowered to the ground. She instantly relaxed and completed her Moon Healing spell, tuning the Youma into a pile of dust before turning to the others, who were staring at her now.

"You're so beautiful," breathed Mars.

Sailor Moon looked down at her new henshin. What a beautiful outfit she was wearing. She traced her fingers over the crescent on her belly, touched the new bracelets, and stared in awe at her beautiful new boots and gloves.

Tuxedo Kamen was first to reach her. He ran his fingers over the choker, rubbed the crescent on her belly with his palm and fingers, and trailed a hand over her back, feeling the texture of the glittery fuka. Then he bent down and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed her soundly. "God you are so gorgeous!" He whispered when he finally lifted his head.

Usagi realized it was their first kiss on the mouth since what they had been forced to do, and she was glad the new henshin had caused the spontaneous kiss. She lowered her lips to his and placed several small chaste kisses on his mouth before he finally lowered her back to the ground.

"New power and new transformation all in one night!" Minako enthused, "You're finally coming into your powers fully. I really can't wait to see what happens next!" (AN: Famous last words)

After each of them had released their henshin, the group separated and headed to their homes. Mamoru walked back with Usagi, holding her hand. He was so very thankful their first kiss after they had been attacked had gone so well. He swung their arms gently, and squeezed her hand, feeling better than he had in weeks.

"I'm so tired," yawned Usagi when they reached her yard. Mamoru kissed her gently, hugged her tight, and watched until she was safely in the bedroom with the window closed, before finally turning and walking home.

) O (  
November 3  
) O (

Aoto:: Welcome to the Sailor Senshi Hour! We have a great program for you tonight folks! Sailor Moon's wardrobe change. You don't want to miss this.

Miyu:: Absolutely. First, we wanted to start with a look at Sailor Moon's new look. We've seen a wardrobe change before. We have footage here of her changing into a long white gown mid-battle almost two months ago. There have also been minor alterations to her wardrobe over time. A choker change, feather clips in her hair, a new tiara. But this change has been stunning.

Aoto:: That's right. I'm going to just play this footage in the background here. See the difference? Not just the colors but new accessories as well. We don't know why, but we are loving it!

Yuna:: It's one of the top discussions on the fan boards. Why the sudden change? Could it be because of an increase in her powers? Or is it related to something else?

Aoto:: I have an older photo here. This one was taken about four months ago, on the day of the daycare attack. You all remember how she was unable to reach the daycare in time. There were only seconds before two children were dead. We had never seen this side of her before. I mean sure, in the beginning she cried a bit, stumbled around. But we had never seen her angry.

Miyu:: I remember it well. I was in the Kita district, walking into a store when I heard the scream. I had never heard anything like it. I watched a few minutes later as the news showed when she destroyed that Youma, and went after one of the dark generals, who eventually fled. If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there, I don't know if our favorite heroine would have recovered. She was the only Senshi in those days, if you remember.

Yuna:: Okay, so let's show you her new look. We're putting up a side by side, so you can see the difference. Is it just me or does this new outfit remind you a bit of the costumes for ice skaters? All beauty and glitter...

Aoto:: I don't know ladies, but here's what I notice most... You've got the glitter and the mix of silver and gold in everything, but here are some interesting additions. First, the choker... four crescents now instead of one. And then look at the bracelets. From what I understand those become cuffs of some sort that automatically hold a Youma down.

Yuna:: What interests me the most is the new design on her fuka. This is something we haven't seen before, even when Sailor Venus was still going by Sailor V. It's a crescent moon, hung so that the curve is facing down, almost looking a bit like a 'u'. And you see here how it shimmers and glows when her shield is up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Last time. I swear. Don't throw tomatoes.   
> If you are triggered by this story, or any others, or if you have dealt with SA and need someone to talk to, RAINN has a free phone and on-line support line.


	10. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes in the Senshi's lives after everything that has happened, and the continuing struggle against the Dark Kingdom.

) O (  
November 10  
) O (

Aoto:: Sunday Night in Tokyo, and you know what that means. This is our Sailor Senshi hour. First we have an announcement. This comes from a letter Sailor Moon dropped off with the police.  
She says: There have been several incidents recently with photographers getting too close to a battle. This is unsafe and puts them, and us, in danger. We cannot protect ourselves if we are constantly worrying about people sneaking up to get a picture of a Youma or us. We prefer that people leave the area during any attack. I know some of you won't listen, so if you do plan on watching or taking a photo of any battle, stay back by at least 200 yards and to take cover. No picture is worth your life.

Yuna:: There is also a charity event being planned to help the families affected by Youma violence. Sailor Mercury reports a total of seven deaths since the attacks began. They are asking for donations and are raffling off three items. The first is a rose bed. The second is a signed photograph, poster sized, of all five Senshi (see it here) and Tuxedo Kamen. And the third item is a meeting with the entire group, for one hour. The event will take place two weeks from tonight, and the three of us have been invited to attend.

Miyu:: Okay, let's move onto the powers exhibited by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen then shall we?

Aoto:: Absolutely. We've all noticed the change in the Senshi. Each has gained at least one new attack, and there are several new joint attacks.

Miyu:: Right, and Tuxedo Kamen is showing the ability to heal physical wounds and has a smoking bomber attack and his new vines.

Yuna:: But the best one is his new joint attack with Sailor Moon. We have a picture here taken during an attack in a grocery. Coincidentally this grocer said he overheard them talking about their "NEW" attack. Okay, we're increasing the magnification on this one. Look here. Do you see the gold and silver sparks mingling? And look carefully at the center of the light. Roses. But not just red ones. Now there are red, white, pink, and purple roses.

Aoto:: Okay, so we've all seen Sailor Moon's new shield. She uses it a lot. Doesn't need Tuxedo Kamen to carry her everywhere these days… which makes it even more romantic that he always does. Sailor Moon also has the ability to heal, but hers seemed more focused on the mental portions and her sparks are silver not gold.

) O (  
November 14  
) O (

Chiba Mamoru didn't often truly lose his temper. He considered himself an even-tempered man most of the time. But recently he had found many reasons to be angry. The most pressing was the memory of a gun held to Usagi's throat and a choice to watch her die or rape her. It had destroyed him to do it, and he remembered screaming at the man, begging him not to force him to do it. He remembered begging for someone to come and rescue them both... and then the horror of realizing Usagi's friends, her Senshi had witnessed the tail end of the atrocious act.

Another reason to be angry was the Negaverse. Queen Beryl must have been in a snit, because after two weeks of silence, there had been at least one attack per day, sometimes more. His powers were growing, as were Usagi's. He was able to control the Earth to a certain extent, form vines as well as roses, and could now heal any physical injuries. While Usagi's powers seemed to cascade out of her. On top of the new shield she could produce, she could now heal the minds of those who were affected by Youma, or even other mental hurts. She could levitate and had learned that her bracelets came off and could be thrown at a Youma and they would cuff it automatically. But they were both exhausted. The latent powers of the other Senshi were coming to the surface as well, but not nearly at the same rate, and as a result they had to pick up the slack during every battle.

His anger at his community was the biggest on his mind now. Rumors about what he and Usagi had endured were everywhere. Somehow the story had gotten out in full. He was quite certain that someone had let it slip accidentally, but now they both had to face the aftermath. Most people were sympathetic, but their comments didn't help. They asked her how she could even look at him after everything. They asked him if he felt guilty. They asked their friends what it had been like to witness a double rape. They asked Usagi's parents if their daughter was still a good girl. They asked Motoki if he could still be friends with "that Chiba kid." To be completely honest, he wanted to take Usagi and run away. But he had responsibilities.

He was sitting in English class one afternoon, ignoring everyone around him, when something happened that finally made him snap. One of the boys in his class, a punk named Yodu who felt entitled because of his parents' wealth, turned around in his seat and asked Mamoru a question. He didn't even hear the kid, he was so lost in thought. A hand slapping down hard on his desk jerked him back to reality. He looked up, annoyed.

"So, Chiba," he asked in a loud voice. "Now that your girl isn't a virgin anymore, do you get it whenever you want?"

Mamoru didn't remember standing or picking the punk up. He had no idea when he threw him across the classroom and into the blackboard. He became suddenly aware some time later that he was being held by the arms and around the middle. Motoki was in front of him, yelling his name and asking him to calm down. His breathing was ragged as images popped into his brain. Images where he was being forced to rape his girl. Images of her tears as she struggled with the people around her constantly asking for information like what had happened to them was juicy gossip instead of a crime.

And he broke. Sobbing, he fell to his knees in front of Motoki. His friend knelt too, gathering him into a hug. And Chiba Mamoru, the cold, stern, always calm and collected high school junior, wept like a small child. Every bitter thought, every harsh look, every recriminating glance, every moment of loneliness and sadness that had filled his life crashed down on him until he couldn't bear the weight any longer. He couldn't stop the flow of tears, or the words pouring out of his mouth.

"He made me hurt her, Motoki, he made me hurt her." Time seemed to fail him, the tears unending, the self-blame eating away at him as he clutched at his first friend. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help her. It was me hurting her and I couldn't do anything!" His bitter flow continued. "The gun! Motoki, every time I close my eyes, it's all I can see. Him holding it to her throat, making me hurt her. And I can never take it back." His nose and eyes were running, his ears were ringing, and his head felt like it would explode from the pressure. "What if she stops loving me because I can't take it back?" And with this last thought, unspoken before even in his mind, he collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball, still sobbing.

The room was hushed as people listened, not really intending to pry or intrude, but unable to look away or move. They were there when the light walked in and rescued Chiba Mamoru. A light, clothed in a middle school uniform, calm but urgent, kind and gentle but enraged... the light walked in. She knelt, gathering Mamoru against her. Motoki helped him to sit up, and she held him against her breast like a new babe. Her words were soft. Her voice smooth as silk.

"Mamo-chan," she said, and no one moved or breathed a word, as an even greater hush fell on the students. "Mamo-chan, I'm here." She kissed his forehead, and he stared up at her, in awe of her beauty, her kindness, her outpouring of love as she looked back into his eyes. "Shhh, it's okay. I love you more than the moon Chiba Mamoru. I love you more than the sun and the earth and all the stars in the sky." She smoothed his damp, sweaty hair away from his face.

"Do you know what I was thinking that night Mamoru? Over and over I said to myself, 'Mamoru isn't the one who is raping me.' And it's the truth. You must learn to accept it Mamo-chan. I know it's hard, and you feel like you did something wrong, but it wasn't just me who was raped. It was you too. And because of what they were forced to see, in an odd way it was our friends too. It wasn't your fault, and you will never ever lose me. I won't leave you. I promise to love you longer than I live, to protect you even after I am dust. Do you understand? Always."

His sobs were subsiding as he looked up at his angel, his princess. He wanted to believe her, but he had that shame dug so deep into his core he didn't know how to pull it out.

"Do you hate me?" He asked on a shuddering breath.

"CHIBA MAMORU!" And now her tone brooked no argument. She was the Moon Princess Serenity incarnate, with royal command in her tone, and in her face. "You listen to me, my love. I could never hate you. Never. I know what you have lived through. I know your past, your present, and even part of your future. I do NOT hate you. There is no room for love and hate to co-exist. And I love you. I love you so much sometimes it hurts to breathe. I can point to you from across town and know how you are feeling. Know when you need me. I love you more than I could express in words." She bent down and gently kissed him on the mouth.

With Motoki's help she got him to his feet, and brought him out to her father, who was waiting in the car. Kenji had rushed to her, when she called him in a panic, and when he saw the boy he was glad he had. And he hoped, now that Mamoru had finally broken down, that they could rebuild his spirit.

The story spread, as gossip tends to. But no asked any more questions. No one judged either of the two teens anymore. And no one pitied either one. They were sad of course, and wished they had not endured such pain, but no one could pity a man whose love had known he was in pain without a call. No one could pity him when she had come for him and expressed such love and devotion.  
And no one could pity her when she had a love who wept for causing her pain, though he had been forced to do it or end her life. No one could pity her as they watched the couple in the days that followed. 

If people had known Serenity and Endymion's story they would have pitied them, but no one could pity Usagi and Mamoru anymore. And without pity, there was no contempt.

They weren't perfect people, neither one. She was a klutz who did poorly in school, ran constantly, ate too many sweets, and loved video games to the point of distraction. He was slightly reclusive and tended to be cool and even a little smug. He focused too much on grades and schoolwork and drank too much black coffee. But together, they were more than either could be alone. Her grades improved, and he learned to laugh at himself. She learned to work hard, and he learned to play. And often, as people watched, they could tell when she knew he needed to be away from people and would drag him away for a walk in the park. When she was sad, he would tease her until she lost her temper, and then make up by kissing her and carrying her around like a bride until she was giggling again.

) O (  
November 24  
) O (

Aoto:: Hello and welcome to this week's Sailor Senshi Hour! Well it's Sunday night in Tokyo folks and we have had an interesting few weeks.

Yuna:: That's right, it seems we are getting several attacks per day. And sometimes one or more of the Senshi don't appear... Usually during school hours. You have to figure this is a bunch of high school kids who have had some pretty insane things happen to them.

Miyu:: I still say the girls are younger than that. I mean look at them. Yes, Sailor Moon has fully grown all of a sudden, but remember even back before her and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared she looked like she might be thirteen or fourteen developmentally speaking.

Aoto:: How do you think it affects them in their normal lives. Sailor Moon says they have families. What do they think of all this? Are they proud or scared? Do they even know their children are Senshi?

Yuna:: And what about school work... after school jobs... a social life? These kids have been out training until dark nearly every night this week. They take turns on patrol every night too.

Aoto:: Has anyone ever noticed a disproportionate number of attacks in the Juban District? Especially the park near the Crown Arcade and Café in the middle of the night, and the shopping centers just after people get out of work.

Miyu:: I actually hadn't noticed that. I wonder if we could get a message to them somehow.

Yuna:: We're on TV.

Miyu:: Right. Okay, Sailor Mercury, you might be able to answer our questions. Perhaps you could send your answer to the police to pass on to us. Why are there so many attacks in these locations? Why at that time of the day? And also, why do you think these Youma are draining people of energy? Is there something people can do to protect themselves?

) O (  
November 29  
) O (

The Negaverse attacks finally slowed a bit about five weeks after they were released from the hospital. All the Senshi, as well as Tuxedo Kamen, were exhausted, and a bit grumpy. Sailor Moon felt it more than the others because she was often the one who finally brought down a Youma, though all the others were sharpening their skills and had kills under their belts now too. It was hard, tiring work, and they wished they could have a break.

Usagi fell asleep in class, her head resting on her arms, and woke up with Haruna-sensei telling her to go stand in the hall. She wasn't feeling very well today. Too many battles, not enough food, and she was feeling a little dizzy and restless. She had a bad taste in her mouth, like she had been sucking on a coin, which, she assured herself, she would never do again, as the one time she had done that, when she was little, she had swallowed it, sending her mother into a panic.

Usagi had to stay in the hall twenty minutes before the bell rang for lunch. Makoto and Ami met her and walked out to their favorite lunch spot under a tree. She was hungry and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Makoto had been making her lunches for a while now because she loved the way Usagi reacted to food. It was fun to have someone else to cook for, because living alone, without family, sucked.

Today, after Makoto had handed her the bento box, she opened it to see a beautiful array of chicken tempura and rice with cut peppers. Her stomach lurched, and she set the pail down and raced for a clump of bushes where she was violently ill. Ami came over and held her hair back, and Usagi sobbed and shook. She hated getting sick. She had no clue what she had eaten that could have been bad, but now she just wanted to go home.

Ami pulled out her communicator and called Mamoru. She had made his communicator special so that it vibrated or rang depended on the settings, and she was planning on doing the same for the rest. Plus, his looked much like a plain black watch until you flipped it open. He answered quickly, and she explained Usagi was sick. The girl was still dry-heaving.

Makoto went inside and ran to the office asking if Usagi could be sent home. She explained what had happened and told the secretary they were calling her boyfriend. The secretary Mian-sensei stood up and looked out the window, then turned back to the teenager.

"Makoto..." She wasn't sure how to say what her fear was. "Have him take her to the doctor. She needs to take a test."

"What test? We don't have a test this week Mian-sensei." Makoto said, not understanding.

"Makoto, not a school test." She leaned forward, and her voice dropped. "A pregnancy test."

Mamoru arrived quickly and gathered up Usagi, who was no longer getting sick, but was still shaking. When he gathered her into his arms she cuddled there like a small child. He turned and walked to the car, helping her into the seat. He was about to climb in himself when Makoto raced out of the building and called his name. "I'll be right back Usako. Ami will stay with you for a minute, okay?" When she nodded he turned back to the other girl who was waving for him to come over.

"Hey Mamoru-san. The secretary needs to talk to you for a second." He followed her inside to see an anxiously pacing middle-aged woman. Makoto looked anxiously between the two several times and then sat in one of the chairs against the wall while Mamoru went to the desk.

The woman started talking without preamble or honorifics. "You have to take her to the doctor today." She said, now wringing her hands. "For a TEST."

Mamoru shook his head quickly in denial. "Iie!"

"She's been dizzy, sleeping more, cranky, and now this. She needs the test."

"But she bled!"

"Some woman do once or twice. She needs the test Chiba." Her tone was firm.

"Hie. I'll take her now." But his legs were shaking, and he had to sit for a moment while the room spun a bit. "Can I make a call?"

The secretary put the phone on the counter. He pulled out a card and called the nurse from the hospital.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Hello. It's Chiba Mamoru. I need help."

When he pulled up to the hospital Usagi was sleeping, her mouth slightly open, leaning against the window. He carefully opened her door and carried her to the office on the second floor. The doctor there was aware of their circumstances and no one in the office would judge either of them. He signed her in and woke her so that she could help him fill out the paperwork.

"I don't understand why I have to take a test Mamo-chan. I bled."

"Some women do apparently, once or twice."

Usagi was silent then, absorbing the information. A single tear fell, and she reached for the pen. Mamoru was fervently hoping her mother would get there before they got the results. He didn't know what to say or do. A girl needed her mother in a time like this. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her with some of the information. She tended to forget dates and things.

The nurse called them back, and weighed her, took her temperature, and sent her into the bathroom to pee in a cup. She was given a pelvic exam, and he turned around while she undressed her lower half, but she wouldn't let him leave her alone because she was afraid. He asked the nurse to wait until her mother showed up for the results while Usagi in the bathroom. But it had been nearly an hour since they had started the appointment.

The nurse told Usagi that most of the tearing hadn't scarred too badly, which was a good thing. Usagi did not do well during the exam, hiding her head in his armpit and crying. He wanted to make it better, but he didn't know how, so he just decided to tell her a story.

"Do you know where your name really comes from Usagi? He asked. She shook her head no.

"Tsuki no Usagi is the story of the moon rabbit. You see, once, a very, very long time ago, the Old Man of the Moon decided to come to the earth. He disguised himself as a beggar and asked for help. Now, at that time, there lived a Fox, a Monkey, and a Rabbit. He went first to Monkey, who climbed up a tall tree and brought the man down some fruit. Then he met Fox, who went to the stream and caught the beggar a fish. He was very pleased with their kindness. Then the Old Man of the Moon, still in his disguise, went to Rabbit. Poor Rabbit had nothing to offer him but some grass. So, he asked the beggar to build up a fire. After it was started, Rabbit jumped into it and offered himself as a meal for the beggar to eat. 

"Quickly the beggar changed back into the Old Man of the Moon and pulled Rabbit from the fire. He said, 'You are most kind, Rabbit, but don't do anything to harm yourself. Since you were the kindest of all to me, I'll take you back to the moon to live with me.' The Old Man of the Moon gathered Rabbit into his arms and took him to the moon. He is still there to this day, exactly where the Old Man left him. So, if you look up at the moon in the night sky you can see him."

By the time the story had ended the exam was finished, and Ikuko had entered the room. Usagi was still teary, but she was looking up at Mamoru with so much love and trust, that he bent down and kissed her gently. Her mother helped her dress and the three of them sat for a moment and waited.

"So," said Ikuko. "You know why I thought your name was perfect now." Usagi nodded, held tightly between her mother and Mamoru.

"Haha, I thought if I bled I wasn't pregnant. I didn't know some women do bleed."

"It's okay Usagi. I should have thought about it. I just assumed, and that wasn't very smart of me."

"I assumed too," added Mamoru. "And I'm studying to become a doctor. I should have at least looked it up."

Finally, the doctor opened the door. He pulled the rolling stool over so that he could sit with them. "Well, the tearing has healed, and there are no signs of any infections. It helps that you were both virgins when it happened, so we don't have to worry about STD's or anything. But I'm afraid you are pregnant Usagi. I don't know if you will be happy about this, but I offer one piece of comfort. Despite the fact you were both raped, this child is from the man you love, and not the man who hurt you both."

The silence in the room was deafening. Then Ikuko sobbed. Usagi sniffled. Mamoru just wrapped his arms around them both and held on as if they were the only things keeping him from drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you're probably wondering about some characters you don't recognize. OC's, or Original Characters, are something many author's add to their fanfiction. I have dozens now throughout all my stories, but you won't meet them all yet. Here are the ones that you've met so far:  
> Osaka-sensei - Mamoru's favorite teacher (and in this story Haruna-sensei's partner)  
> First are officers Takahashi and Sato, who appear in this and other works of mine.   
> Then you meet Aoto, Miyu, and Yuna, who are the Sailor Senshi Hour hosts. I sort of envision them as a group sitting around a table with coffee cups and a large screen behind them showing the videos they talk about.  
> Yodu came about because I wanted an antagonist who wasn't particularly evil, just a bit of a punk.  
> Mian-sensei - school secretary and sometimes teacher.  
> I have others you will meet in the course of this story and the ones that follow, but I'm most excited about one of my main character OC's.


	11. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi grows frustrated with the coddling she receives from Mamoru and her friends. It's affecting her normal and her Senshi life, and making things difficult.

) O (  
December 1  
) O (

Aoto:: It's another Sunday night in Tokyo. Welcome to the Sailor Senshi Hour.

Yuna:: Okay, today we're talking tactics, because I think we might have discovered something pretty important here. This series of picture is from about a week ago. You see the standard formation here. A line of Senshi, with Tuxedo Kamen behind and off to the left of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon herself tends to stand center of the line now, about one foot in front of the others, and about four feet between each Senshi due to the need for freedom of movement to perform an attack.

Aoto:: Okay, now here is one of my favorite combined attacks. You see in the second picture, Sailor Moon talks to Sailor Mars. She raises her arms while Sailor Moon grabs the tiara. They combine, and the tiara shoots off flames as it heads towards the Youma.

Miyu:: And look at everyone after. They talk for a moment in this picture, and you can see Tuxedo Kamen is holding Sailor Moon's hand. The next shot shows them dispersing. And I want to remind our viewers. Don't try to follow them. They have made the request because several of them have families and don't want anyone to target their loved ones. The police were very clear that they feel the necessity to help them in this, and they will press charges if you are caught in the attempt.

Yuna:: Okay, moving on to the last series of photos. This attack occurred around five in the evening today, and we were absolutely thrilled to get them so soon.

Miyu:: So, this attack formation is so completely different that it caught our viewer off guard. Okay, here is the first photo. You see, here in the center is Sailor Moon. The photographer who caught this, claims to have heard Sailor Moon order the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to get in formation several times. Okay, look how they are clustering around her. And Tuxedo Kamen… Not off to the side waiting this time. No, here he is, lets blow up this photo shall we?

Yuna:: Okay, you can see right here, he is behind her with his arms around her belly. He keeps looking back to make sure nothing comes up from behind, but he is obviously not focused. You see in this next photo; Sailor Moon tries to step forward to use her Moon Wand. And here's the really interesting part. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen won't let her. Tuxedo Kamen refuses to let go, you can see his hands here, and we see Sailors Mars and Mercury moving to stand between Sailor Moon and the Youma. This is extremely odd behavior for them, especially considering the new shield.

Aoto:: Exactly, now we see all the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen raise their arms and do a combined attack. The Youma is dusted, and they should be heading off now, right? Wrong! Look at this… Sailor Moon seems tired, but uninjured, but Tuxedo Kamen picks up her up, and instead of going all doe eyes, according to our viewer she yells at him to "put her down" because she is "not helpless." Sailor Mercury now pulls out that strange computer and scans her. Look at the visor… you can imagine what kinds of things that computer shows her.

Yuna:: Sailor Mars moves in and look what she does right here… See her hand… right on Sailor Moon's belly. Three pictures in a row, same thing.

Miyu:: So, the fan site has been going crazy for the last several hours. The question on everyone's mind… Is Sailor Moon pregnant? A poll is going up on our site as soon as the show ends this evening. Let's hear your thoughts people.

) O (  
December 2  
) O (

Usagi wasn't getting any more freedom than Sailor Moon. It had been three days since the discovery that she was pregnant. Everyone in her life had started treating her differently. She couldn't go anywhere alone. After the third argument in the Crown Arcade over whether she was able to eat French-fries during pregnancy, and whether she should be able to go to the bathroom alone, she had had enough. She growled at them to leave her alone and headed for home.

Of course, they followed her. Mamoru hounded her constantly to eat, though she quickly changed his mind about making her after his attempt had ended with vomit all over his pants. Ami was driving her insane, constantly running scans on her with the Mercury computer. Makoto had invented about fifty new dishes she wanted her to try and was currently baking a lifetime supply of gingersnaps. Minako had brought about a million magazines and fully expected Usagi to go on bedrest until the day the baby popped out. Rei was constantly muttering protection spells under her breath and refused to let Usagi bend over for any reason. as much as she loved them and as much as she was thankful that they cared, she just couldn't take it anymore. 

"STOP IT Mamoru! I don't want to eat right now. Rei I am not going to die! Minako, if you like bed rest so much how bout you go home and try it!" Usagi stomped her foot and glared at her friends.

"But Usagi..." And now her friends and Mamoru were whining. Actually whining! Unable to take another minute she screamed and stormed upstairs!

Mamoru ran up the stairs behind her, but she had locked him out and was sitting with her back against the bedroom door. He ran back downstairs, intending to go outside and jump in through her window when a yell from Ikuko stopped him.

"Mamoru! Girls! SIT DONW NOW!" She had never used that tone of voice with him or the girls, and when they were all lined up on the couch and one of the chairs, she took the other chair and stared at all of them. Only Ikuko heard (even with the heightened senses of the others, they were no match for the ears of a mother) the bedroom door upstairs open and quiet footsteps in the hall. She waited until she heard Usagi settle at the top of the stairs to listen. Perhaps this would be good for her daughter as well.

"If you don't learn to give Usagi some space, I'm afraid she will run away." The teenagers broke out into denials, but she held up a hand. Mamoru's face was determined, and she heard him mumble under his breath that he could find her anywhere. 'This might be more difficult than I thought,' she mused.

"I'm going to tell you a secret... When I was three months pregnant with Usagi, still newly married, and Kenji and his mother were driving me nearly insane, I took off. I hopped on a bus and went to the ocean, where I stayed for several weeks. Eventually Kenji did find me, but the damage was done. I had hurt him deeply. He had missed moments of the pregnancy that were precious. But he had also learned that carrying a child did not mean I stopped being a person. And if the five of you do not learn that lesson from my words, you will learn it after you. Drive. Her. AWAY!" She glared at them all.

"Now, I know that her pregnancy is different. With what the six of you do for this city, you fear more than most that she will be in danger." The gasps of the teens in the room as well as on the stairs stopped her for a moment. "What, did you think I couldn't figure it out? I've known for a while..." She trailed off. "I can't be mad at her for keeping the secret. I know she only does it to protect us all, and her father and brother do not know. But I am fully aware that she sneaks out of the house perfectly healthy and returns, usually within the hour, often bruised and bloody. And I have heard her and Luna talking more times than I can count."

Mamoru nodded at her and gave her a tentative smile. She smiled back before continuing. "It is public knowledge now that Usagi is pregnant. She has the five of you to thank for that after to that scene in the arcade." Now she turned a glare on all of them. "Her life is plenty difficult enough, what with the constant battles, the rape, the fact that everyone knows about the rape, and now the pregnancy, her fears for each of you, her worry that she won't be good enough, and her concern about whether it is safe to keep fighting while she is pregnant."

"What she does not need," she continued, "is to have the five of you treating her differently. Yes, be there for her, and yes, watch a bit more closely. But do not assume she is brainless, or weak, or fragile. I have every reason to believe," she looked over at Luna questioningly, "that her new shield and fuka are in fact due to her pregnancy." She listened to the others gasping and murmuring and let out a delighted laugh. Luna gave her a nod, and it was enough.

"Her pregnancy may be different from many, but women have been having babies for thousands of years, and it is mostly safe." All five heads jerked up.

"Mostly?" Questioned Mamoru, sounding panicked. "You mean something bad could happen to her? I can't lose her!"

"But what if..." began Rei, "What if she falls, or gets hit or something. If she loses the baby can't she die? My mother died." Ikuko patted the girl on the knee.

"Most women, and even girls, have no problems during pregnancy. A bit of morning sickness, tender breasts, heartburn, mood swings, overactive bladder..." With each word Mamoru's face drained of color until he was pale white with horror. "these are all normal things. Yes, there are some things to watch for, and I will keep an eye out for them. But Usagi is fourteen. She is young and healthy. Most of the dangerous conditions only happen in older women." She smiled at them, seeing a touch of relief.

"I'm more worried about the fact that she is obviously carrying children with Senshi abilities."

The room broke into chaos, and Usagi came down the stairs to stare at her mother while the others fired questions at Ikuko, Ami, and Luna. All of them were talking at once, and Ikuko held her hands up for silence. When they didn't immediately calm she nodded to Usagi who ordered them to sit quietly. It was an amazing thing, knowing her daughter was the leader of this band of heroes.

Usagi turned to stare at her mother again. "What do you mean about Senshi abilities?"

"The shield." she let that idea sink in. "I saw some footage. When your shield forms the crescent cradle on your belly glows. It's nothing you do or say... just the babies trying to protect their mommy."

"Crescent cradle?" asked Mamoru. Usagi walked to his chair and sat on his lap.

"That's what it looks like. An old cradle."

Rei had been paying more attention than the others and tilted her head in confusion. "Did you say babies, as in more than one?"

"Yup," sighed Ikuko happily. Usagi fainted and she laughed. Mamoru looked up at her helplessly. Poor young man, she thought. So scared. "Am I the only one who noticed your combined attack? Four colors of roses! I swear, you should watch footage of yourselves more often. Every Sunday night they have a Senshi hour. There are fan sites on the internet, articles in the newspaper, and bits about you on almost every news station. I know you guys don't like publicity, but at least use it all to assess your skills."

"Can you go back to the babies' part please?"

"Oh, your attack. The roses. Four kinds of roses. Either two girls or a girl and a boy, I think." Mamoru himself was feeling a little nauseous. This day was getting stranger and stranger, and he felt a little like if he moved or breathed too fast he would fall off the edge of the world.


	12. A Very Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru asks a question that cannot go unanswered. They meet more of the Senshi, and face some of the things that have to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few author's notes throughout this chapter, but it couldn't be helped as it explains some Japanese to English translations.

) O (  
December 4  
) O (

Meiou Setsuna stood in front of the Gates of Time and mused about the things that would soon occur. Neo-Queen Serenity had come to her the night before. It was about the past, and there was so much that would change in her life after what was to come. She knew that soon she would have to face things that were horrible. A time of great loneliness and sorrow. A message had to be sent to her younger self. A message the girl she was would not yet understand, but would feel very strongly had to be obeyed. 

There was much that would happen to her friends in the past, as well as in the future. For her, standing on the edges of the 30th century, there was safety. But not for everyone. And she had to keep her silence, or fracture time itself. Little things could be done. Had been done already. Things that altered the course of history gently, with no real damage. 

For her past self, there were many battles ahead, but many wondrous things too, and almost all of them came about because a tiny blonde refused to let her be alone. It made her think of a time of great change that would befall the world. The great sleep, it was called now. When all but Usagi had drifted in dreams, while the future queen protected them all. 

To be separated, even only in sleep, from one's family and friends must have been horribly lonely and depressing. And Setsuna understood loneliness. The queen helped to keep that at bay, but staring down into the mists of time, she wondered how she would complete the next task. She didn't have many social skills. And it was imperative that she not tell anyone what was to come.

Her long green hair almost matched the skirt of her fuka, which was of a green so dark it almost looked black. Around her waist she carried the thin silver chain upon which hung the keys to open time. Her relief would be here in a moment, and she would have to trust someone else to guard the door for the first time since she had taken up the position. She fiddled nervously with the one key she had separated from the chain.

The young man approached. His hair was a dark purple with black streaks, his eyes the same purple as his hair. He was tall, much like his father, and his regal bearing was obvious. Gone was the little boy who had once run around her feet trying to snatch at the keys on her belt-chain. She removed it now and handed it to him.

"Do you remember my instructions? She asked.

"Hai! I will not let you down," he promised.

Setsuna stepped towards the gate. "You will do well."

) O (  
Sailor Venus saw the Youma send a dart from its third eye. "To the left!" Sailor Mercury dodged, rolling over and coming back to her feet. "Come stand behind me Mercury. I need you focused."

Sailor Venus was a little short-tempered at the moment, but she felt she was right to insist on this new tactic. The Negaverse was unrelenting.

Sailor Mars moved two steps forward, calling up an ofuda and reciting the incantation before throwing it. "I need the weak spot."

"On it," Mercury promised, her computer running quickly through every piece of data gathered.

"How does she always manage to make this look so easy?" Grumbled Sailor Jupiter, looking back towards their leader stood in a tree, clutched tightly against Tuxedo Kamen.

"Focus Jupiter," Sailor Venus growled. As leader of the guard of inner Senshi, it was up to her to fight in Sailor Moon's place, and to protect her from harm. In the week since learning about the pregnancy, the girls had trained harder and longer, learning to work with and without Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Got it!" Aim for the third eye!" Mercury shouted.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" And with one blinding flash, the whip like chain slashed through the air, hitting the Youma. She wiped her sweaty hands on her Fuka as her chain came back, and she wound it around her waist.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon jumped out of the tree.

"That was much better!" Sailor Moon encouraged them. "The only thing I might have added was a distraction tactic. But it wasn't very intelligent, so it was fine this time."

"Keep in mind though, you need to make sure Mercury is always ready to fight. She can't hide behind you every time. If she doesn't use her skills they won't get stronger." Tuxedo Kamen smiled to take the sting out of the words.

Venus nodded. "I was also wondering about whether Sailor Moon could manage a Tiara strike from the tree if we needed help, so she doesn't have to come down into danger."

"Hmm, we can get the discus out at training tomorrow. Are we meeting at the Shrine Rei?" Asked Usagi. Rei nodded, though there was still a bit of a pout. "I'm sorry Rei. I am listening to you, but for now I think I can still help without being in danger. I promise if that changes I will hide."

Rei nodded and hugged her friend. They moved into an alley to release their henshin and came out on the other side in their normal clothes.

"Okay, meeting in two hours." Usagi reminded them. "Let's go to the arcade early and have shakes and really salty French-fries. Oh, and pickles. Mamoru, I want pickles." Her boyfriend gave her a sickly grin. I can walk you there, but I have to run an errand. I promise to be back for the meeting though.

) O (  
December 6  
) O (

Mamoru couldn't remember ever being this nervous. His palms were sweating, his knees were knocking, and he was shaking. He knocked on the door and Kenji pulled him inside with a hug. They had grown comfortable together over the past few months, and he hoped that would be a mark in his favor. He slapped the file anxiously against one palm.

"Come on back."

As nervous as he was, Mamoru was determined that he would ask his question. First though, he had to lay the groundwork. "Tsukino-san, I was hoping I could speak to you on a matter of some importance."

"Of course!"

They stood together in silence for a moment. Mamoru bowed carefully. "Tsukino-san, I love your daughter very much. When... when that man took her too, my only thought was to keep her safe. I worried after, so much, that she wouldn't love me anymore. But she does love me, and I love her. I will never stop trying to protect her and make her happy. I hadn't planned to ask this until she had finished high school, to give her time to enjoy her childhood for a few more years. But she's carrying my child, or possibly children, and I love her, and I want to be there with her every step of the way. I have my inheritance, I can support her even if she doesn't work. I can support her emotional needs too. I looked up the laws and there is a loophole we fit into because of our circumstances. And so, Usagi-san o shiawase ni shimasu. Kekkon o yurushite kudasai." (May I have I have permission to marry Usagi). Mamoru bowed again.

Kenji smiled. He had known this was coming and was pleased the young man was so respectful, and that he could properly care for his daughter. "Hie. You have my permission."

) O (  
That evening, sitting at a booth with Usagi in a small restaurant, he pulled out the little box he had been carrying. He fiddled with it for several moments before looking up at Usagi, who was trying to eat a plate of spaghetti without making a mess. It was a difficult task for anyone, but add in her inherent clumsiness, and there were tiny red blotches all over her blouse. She was absolutely adorable. 

"Usako," he started, looking at her wide blue eyes and the halo of golden hair, already shot through with silver, "do you know I love you?"

Usagi grinned. "Of course I do. Do you know I love you more?" Her eyes twinkled at the challenge. It was a little game they had started to take the place of their old arguments, and she was quite competitive. Tonight however, he was sure he would win. 

He opened the box and placed it in front of her on the table. Getting down on his knees he took one of her hands, and stared up into her loving gaze, noticing there were tears forming in her eyes already. He spoke simply, "Usako, I love you with all that I am. I would do anything for you. You are the light of my life, the Moon to my Earth. I want you in my life forever. Would you marry me?" 

With a cry of joy, Usagi took the ring he placed on her finger, and she jumped up from her seat and hugged him.

"Yes Mamo-chan. I will marry you."

All around the restaurant people stopped their meals at her happy squeal, and when they realized what had happened, they began to clap and congratulated the newly engaged pair.   
) O (

Across town Setsuna stood before an apartment door with her hand raised to knock. She heard laughter inside, and knew it was the right place. Finally, screwing up her courage she tapped three times. She was wearing human clothing, and it felt odd after so long in a fuku. It only took a moment for the door to be opened, but she smoothed her skirt anxiously.

"Hello," said a beautiful woman with aqua hair flowing just past her shoulders. Another, this one dressed as a man, came behind her and smiled at Setsuna.

"Hello. I um... I apologize, I'm not very good at this. May I please come in?" The door opened wider and she took off her shoes. She seemed to remember that was the polite thing to do, though she couldn't remember why.

She was pointed to a soft seat and settled herself down gratefully. "I have come to ask you if you remember who you are."

The two others looked at each other and then back at her suspiciously. "What do you mean," asked Haruka cautiously. She swiped her short blonde hair out of her face.

"Do you know you are Senshi yet?" Setsuna was not good at speaking to people. When they finally nodded, she continued.

"Some... things have changed. Soon, the inner Senshi will need us. The princess will have to face Metallia. The timeline has changed, and because of this she will not have what she needs to fight alone."

"What does she need to fight alone?"

"A broken heart. If the timeline had stayed the same, Prince Endymion would have been dead at her feet. She would have tried to kill herself, and her grief would have awoken the crystal. The inner Senshi would have found themselves dying and calling out giving her their last ounce of strength."

"What has to be done?" Asked Michiru, her aqua locks swaying.

"Tomorrow, we must go to the Crown Arcade in the Juban district and meet her. She will be there at 1:17 in the afternoon."

"How do you know all of this?" Asked Haruka, concerned.

"I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto." Both of them gasped. "I cannot tell you much beyond this. No matter what happens, our job is to keep the prince, who in this life is Chiba Mamoru, alive."

"What about the princess?"

"We don't need to protect her right now. She is invincible for another seven months or so."

"Invincible?" Asked Haruka while at the same time Michiru asked, "Seven Months?"

"Do you not watch the Senshi program on Sunday evenings?"

"Well, sure, sometimes, but we were... busy, last Sunday." Haruka smiled fondly at Michiru.

"The princess, who in this life is Tsukino Usagi, is pregnant, with twins." 'Tonight, she becomes engaged, which means tomorrow is the day we meet...' thought Setsuna, trying to remember each step-in proper order.

"This Sunday evening, there will be a charity event. The princess, as Sailor Moon, will attend. We must be there also."

"We already have tickets," admitted Haruka. "I've been looking for ways to meet her in this life."

) O (  
December 7  
) O (

Usagi was hungry and tired, and quite cranky. She had slept fitfully and been woken in the middle of the night by a new frustration… the constant need to pee. That morning her father's cologne had set her off and she was unable to hold down food. So, when Mamoru showed up and insisted on taking her to the Crown for lunch and to do their homework together, she jumped at the chance.

He drove over to pick her up and drove back. "I have an ulterior motive for wanting you to myself today." He admitted. She tilted her head in question, and he laughed. "You have to help me buy a new car! Your father has been riding my case about it. He says sports cars weren't meant for babies!" They both laughed, and Usagi felt better.

"I don't know much about cars," she reminded him. "Honestly I think a stroller is more important."

"No! Your mother says we can't buy or accept anything baby related for at least another month. Some sort of bad luck. Not that I'm afraid of bad luck, mind you… Just your mother!"

Usagi laughed so hard she cried, and almost peed. She asked if they could stop at the store and get some supplies, and then had to explain it to him, which made them both blush. He asked her what other symptoms she had been experiencing and she explained the nausea and the tenderness in her breasts as they grew. It was interesting to talk to him about such things, because while they both felt a little embarrassed, he truly wanted to understand what she was going through. It actually made them grow closer, which was important because they would be married within a month if the court permitted it.

They arrived at the Crown, and Mamoru insisted she not sit on the high stools at the counter anymore. He worried about her falling. Of course, to Usagi's mind, Mamoru worried about pretty much everything these days. It was sweet in a way, but also restrictive, and she wished that he would understand she wasn't a china doll. But she was beginning to understand that his caring indicated he thought she was precious.

Her new favorite shake was half vanilla and half strawberry, and Motoki made them special just for her, especially on days when the morning sickness meant she hadn't held food down. "Usagi-san, Mamoru-san!" Motoki smiled and waved happily. He pointed them to an empty booth, and they sat.

"Here, lets do your math while we wait for the food." Mamoru insisted, pulling out Usagi's workbook. "Did you get your test back yet?"

Usagi shook her head. She had been in the bathroom for a large part of the test. "I had morning sickness for the second half so she told me I could finish it sometime next week."

"She's been really good about all of this." Mamoru murmured, and then laughed. "Do you remember how you used to draw pictures of her with dragon's breath coming out of her mouth?"

Usagi laughed, and then looked up, surprised, as a strange trio appeared next to their table. "Hello!" She smiled at them. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Chiba Mamoru. I don't remember your name, but have we met? You seem familiar."

The first of the trio, standing half a step closer than the others had long dark green hair, the others, one with aqua locks and one with blonde, smiled, but the first seemed unsure what to say. Usagi urged them to sit and moved the papers out of the way. She glanced over at Mamoru, and he was frowning as if he too remembered the woman.

"I don't know if we have met yet." The woman said, sounding obviously uncomfortable and awkward. "But I had to come and tell you I was here, and that we will be there for Sunday evening."

"Setsuna isn't very good with people yet. I'm Haruka and this is Michiru. We've been wanting to meet you ever since we got our memories back. Setsuna here," and she pointed at the lovely woman with green hair and a green sheath dress to match, "is Sailor Pluto. Michiru is Neptune, and I'm Uranus."

Mamoru nodded in understanding. "I knew I recognized you, just not from where or when. Some of our memories are still quite fuzzy because we haven't completed the Soul-Bonding."

Setsuna nodded in understanding, but the other two looked confused. She turned to them and whispered in a low voice, "I forgot to explain. Force was involved in the conception of their children. Neither were willing participants in the act. He was forced to do it or she would have been killed."

The gasps upset Usagi, but she bit her lip and tried to keep a smile on her face. It was common knowledge to everyone around what had happened since Mamoru's breakdown, and because of that she hadn't heard anyone speak of it in several weeks. Mamoru reached over the table and ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Aishiteru wa." He said simply. (AN: I love you when said to a woman). He reached for her hand.

"Aishiteru yo." Usagi replied. (AN: I love you when said to a man). She held on tight.

"Hey Usagi-san," Motoki was bubbling with enthusiasm as he reached their table, "has he dragged you out to the car lot yet?"

"Nope. This afternoon he says. But I don't know a thing about cars. I think we should just get a stroller for these kiddos and be done with it. But my father wont let up until he has a 'safe' car. Silly daddy."

"Hai. But you know Mamoru is worse already! I saw him when you came in." He let out a belly laugh. "Wont let you sit on a stool. Well, okay, you do fall down a lot, but still." He handed her the shake and put the plate on the table between her and Mamoru.

"Reika thinks its romantic!" Mamoru said, and laughed when Motoki's face blanched.

"Hie! Well, I uh, kitchen, and yeah." And he backed away.

Usagi's giggles were heard and people turned to look at her, happy to hear the infectious laughter again. She was healing, but slower it seemed than Mamoru, who had turned the corner after his very public break-down.

She turned back to the new arrivals with a smile. "So, you will be going to the charity function? Will you be in Senshi form or human? Do you need tickets?"

"I have tickets for myself and Michiru," Haruka said, "but not for Setsuna."

"Here," Mamoru pulled out a ticket from an envelope he had been keeping in his sub-space pocket. "I do have to warn you though, in this district, if more than twenty people are together they seem to attract Youma."

"Not a problem for us." Haruka explained. "Now, about that car..." (AN: Couldn't help myself! I always enjoyed Haruka's passion for motors.)


	13. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells the story of the major conflict with the Dark Kingdom, with all it's changes and surprises. It starts with the fundraiser, and an attack leads them to the point of no return. Finally they are gathered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am just so excited about this chapter. On the other site, this wasn't the first story he appeared in, but he was my absolute FIRST Original Character. He is in most of my stories, so you may want to get to know him a little bit. His bio will be at the end of the chapter so you can meet him first. But I ADORE him.

) O (  
December 8  
) O (

Aoto:: Don't miss tonight's Sailor Senshi hour! I'm sorry to say we aren't doing a live episode tonight, as I would have loved to talk to you from inside the Fundraiser, but I think you're going to love what we have for you tonight! An actual response from Sailor Mercury, and a special video caught by a lucky viewer!   
) O (

When Sailor Moon arrived at the charity function, hundreds of people were gathered around the wrought iron fence that surrounded the gallery. Tuxedo Kamen had his hand around her back, and he was constantly on watch for danger. They were flanked by the inner Senshi, who were holding back a few of the rowdier paparazzi. They were a little late, owing to a Youma battle just outside the park, but they had decided to henshin to normal clothing and then back, so everyone looked fresh even though they were exhausted.

The group made their way to the left side of the gallery first, where a small section had been set up for refreshments. Unfortunately for Usagi, someone had served a deep-fried fish, and it instantly made her rush to the nearest bathroom, setting everyone into excited whispers. Mars accompanied her, being the one who was least likely to start retching in sympathy.

She cleaned up and held her head high, going back out as though nothing had occurred, and was instantly surrounded by people she didn't know. Mars kept close to her, but it was a frustrating few minutes as she made small talk with those who considered themselves important because of money or position. She rather preferred the people who went out of their way to make others feel better. Soon Tuxedo Kamen strode through the crowd and simply scooped her into his arms. People applauded, so she refused to be irritated.

"We have to get to the front for the auction," he said, still carrying her. Flashes from cameras went off all around them, and he put on his best smile. She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek, thankful he was trying.

The bidding started, earning tons of money for the families of victims. They ended up spending the promised hour with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, for which her fiancé was extremely pleased. The man really didn't like crowds. A rich man won the roses and the framed and signed poster sized photo went to an actual princess.

The whole event was a huge success. Until 8:22 PM.

) O (  
The first screams came from outside the building, and the Senshi immediately leapt into action. The three outer Senshi hid somewhere to transform, and Sailor Moon asked them to start with evacuations because her team hadn't trained with them. Neptune and Uranus complied, but Pluto insisted she had to be with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They didn't argue.

The first Youma came in the form of what looked to be a giant crab. Using a combined attack, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars sent a burning tiara into the soft spot around the neck of the creature, decapitating it. "Moon Dusted," Shouted Mars.

But Sailor Moon could sense another Youma. She pointed down the street and they followed the tainted miasma until they reached the corner. There they found a Youma surrounded by sharp spikes that looked like spears or pikes. It would pull the sharpened stake from its body and throw it at them. Two were dissolved into dust by her shield. Tuxedo Kamen held her hands over the moon wand and they sent their "Moon Mask Attack." It hit the creature and it dissolved instantly.

Before they could even breathe they heard the screams down the street they were now on. "Anyone feel like we are being led into a trap?" Asked Sailor Moon irritably.

Neptune and Jupiter arrived and flanked their princess. They had always wanted to fight alongside her, and now they were getting that chance.

"Alright… Mercury? Are we being led to the park or somewhere else?" Mercury came close and showed her the monitor on the minicomputer. Four Youma locations, all leading back to the bridge at the park they were always called to.

"Okay," As far as conserving energy goes, I've faced two, one with Mars and one with Tuxedo Kamen. Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury, I'd like you to take the next one. And then you three," she pointed to the new arrivals, "can take point on the next. I'd like to mix it up after that, so everyone can get a break from fighting."

"Good plan," Uranus nodded, "I'd really like to work with you just once. If we combine World Shaking with Twilight Flash we can disorient them long enough for the tiara." Sailor Moon nodded, liking the enthusiasm and the well thought reasoning.

"Alright, lets go." She noticed that Sailor Pluto stayed behind Tuxedo Kamen at all times, and instinctively realized it was the reason she had come. Good, she thought, at least I know what I need to watch for.

A little girl came out of the darkness as they moved forward. She walked straight to Sailor Moon and grabbed her hand. She didn't speak and didn't try to change course. It took a second for her to realize the child was Senshi. She had dark hair cut to her chin, and was walking confidently, as though she had known Sailor Moon her whole life.

It was the fact that her shield let the child through that made the others relax. The next two Youma were defeated, leaving them one, just in front of an open portal at the top of the foot bridge.

A bright yellow-white light appeared. Out of the center of it strode a man. He was about five steps closer to the bridge than they were. All ten protectors glanced carefully around, and at each other. Then he turned and Usagi gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She whispered.

"Hey Usagi, long time no see. As soon as I realized what was going on," he paused, looking back at the Youma, "STAR BURST!" Then he turned and came to hug Sailor Moon. He bent close and kissed her cheek. "I came running. How's my favorite cousin?" He laughed.

"My mom is gonna FREAK! Two supers in one family... this has got to be a record or something. How's your dad?"

"He uh... he died two days ago. That's why I'm late."

Usagi hugged him. "I'm so sorry! You have to get together with Mamoru and Makoto soon. We have the big bad coming, or I swear I'd sit down and talk right now, but we kinda have a plan."

"Can I help? I mean, seriously, I am the guardian of the sun after all. Sun Knight to the rescue."

Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat and Sailor Moon turned to him. "This is my cousin Kazuo Haruki. I haven't seen him in forever. Like almost two years. He's guardian of the sun. Sun Knight.

Tuxedo Kamen clapped him on the shoulder. "You have no idea how glad I am to have another guy on the team! I'm hoping for more shortly. My Shitennou, if we can save them."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Tuxedo Kamen and I have a plan for this. He will unmask as soon as he sees the generals, and I will attempt to heal them using the combined energy of the Earth and Moon crystals. I'm stronger when it comes to mental healing. "

"In pairs," this time it was Sailor Pluto who spoke. "Sun Knight, you go first. Jupiter and Mars, then Venus and Mercury, then Moon and Saturn, then Tuxedo Kamen and I, then Neptune and Uranus. Tuxedo Kamen, no matter what you must stay slightly behind and to the right of Sailor Moon, with one hand on her shoulder. I will be your guard and little Hotaru will be hers.

"Neptune and Mercury will create a wall between the Shittenou and Beryl. Only then should you unmask, my prince. Uranus, Mars, and Neptune will launch an attack on Beryl immediately. Venus you will be there to protect the rest of us from any Youma called and warn us of danger. Sun Knight, your job is simple. Blind the Shitennou until they are healed. You can manage that without permanent damage to their eyes correct?"

He nodded an assent, and gave Sailor Moon a significant look that basically begged for all the information she could possibly gather on the green-haired beauty. She nodded.

No one argued their jobs so they went through. They came out into a large chamber of stone with a throne at one end, and a small door behind it. On the throne sat a disgustingly underdressed red-head holding a scepter with an orb at the top. The four Shittenou stood against one wall, looking ready for a fight. The portal closed as soon as everyone was through. The Sun Knight put on the brightness instantly.

"Queen Beryl's hideously annoying laugh was the first sound they heard. She clapped her hands in mock delight. "Oh, and you've brought friends!" Sailor Moon could instantly see through the woman. She was nervous. Good.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune clasped hands and lifted them before sending a mixture of water and ice through the space between the generals.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage"

"Tidal Wave"

Mars, Jupiter and Uranus stepped forward into Beryl's line of sight and sent their own attacks.

"Burning Mandala"

"Space Turbulence"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure"

Tuxedo Kamen lifted the white domino mask from his eyes, and Sailor Moon heard a gasp from the four generals. Then they sneered. But Sailor Moon could feel his hand on her shoulder, and she was sending her the energy she needed. As soon as they had seen their prince, the Sun Knight blinded them so they couldn't attack.

"Moon and Earth Healing Escalation" she screamed and suddenly the mixture of gold and silver filled the room, a warm breeze ruffled the hair of the generals as they sank to their knees, staring blindly towards her and their prince.

"I forgive you," shouted Tuxedo Kamen. And the light filled them, burning out the Negaverse energy, replacing it with the Earth Energy that had been stolen from them, and unlocking their souls from Metallia's clutches. The four men screamed as their memories returned.

Youma, being fought by a desperate Sailor Venus, were trying to break through and there was a sudden eerie silence as Pluto whispered, "Dead Scream." The Youma that had nearly gotten to Tuxedo Mask, and several others close behind all vanished as though they had never been.

Sailor Moon was busy pouring all her and Tuxedo Kamen's energy into the healing. She didn't hear little Sailor Saturn save her life with a hoarse shout, "Death Ribbon Revolution."

She was busy, inside the minds of the Shittenou, being guided by their prince who knew them as they once had been. There were scars inside their brains from repeated attacks and torture during the time when they had been subjugated to Metallia's will. She created a bridge for their memories to return to them, and finally, she encased their souls in a mixture of light from the combined crystals, so they could never be turned again.

She felt the bright Topaz energy of another mind, and realized it was the Sun Knight, pouring in good will to their hearts and blazing new pathways for their natural powers to grow. He burned out the pathways of all dark energy powers, and healed the wounds. She had not expected this, and she nearly wept in gratitude for the gift they had been given. Four new souls to help in their battles. Their four corners energy restored.

When she was finished, the four men knelt, weeping in front of their prince and his princess, and were forgiven. They picked up their swords and turned on the Youma, leaving Venus free to help fight Beryl while Moon and Kamen rested, leaning into one another and breathing as though they had just run a marathon. Mercury and Neptune joined the fight against Beryl as well, leaving Saturn and Pluto to guard the tired couple.

The Sun Knight leaped forward and added his strength to an attack from Mars, whose fire energy resonated with him. Then he turned to his cousin and her man and risked sending them a little of his own energy. And noticed instantly the two children growing in her womb. He had the skill to read memory, and peered into theirs, horrified and gasping at what he found. He turned away before they could see his tears.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had little time to regain their strength. They knew the moment Beryl was dead they would have only moments before they must face Metallia, and it would take all their combined power. Usagi and Mamoru's experience had built them into much stronger people, and it had enhanced their ability to lead, their powers, and their inner strength.

They heard the death cry from the queen. There were no more Youma attacking, and as one, every fighter moved to the center of the room. They stood in a circle with the Sun Knight, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the center. The Shittenou took one third of the circle, the Inner Senshi another, and the outer Senshi the last.

Metallia's shadowy form curled under the door and before she had a chance to do anything a shout went up.

"Super Nova!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Power!"

"Earth Power!" shouted Tuxedo Mask

"North!" from Kunzite.

"South!" called Zoicite.

"East!" uttered Nephrite.

"West!" said Jadeite.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Uranus Power!:

"Neptune Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

From every throat but one came the final cry as Metallia finished coalescing. "PLANETARY ATTACK!" The scream reverberated throughout the stone chamber and mixed with the cry of Metallia. They did not lock her away this time. They destroyed her utterly. And only Sailor Moon felt the tiniest bit sorry.

It was the Sun Knight who opened a portal and helped the others return to the park in the Juban district of Tokyo. Many of the group dropped to their knees or simply sat on the grass in exhaustion. Sailor Saturn dropped her henshin and sat in Sailor Moon's lap. She cuddled the child, and Tuxedo Kamen pulled her up against his chest, sitting behind her, with his legs spread around her hips.

There was much that had to be done. Places had to be found for the Shittenou. If they wanted to renew relationships it had to be taken slowly because age differences had to be taken into account. They also needed new identities, though Mercury said it would be easy for her (AN: The others couldn't tell in the dark, but Ami blushed when she said it!). For the night the Shitennou were going to Mamoru's while the Inner Senshi were going to Hikawah Shrine, and Mamoru, Usagi, and Haruki headed to the Tsukino house.

Haruka and Michiru promised to take Hotaru home when they left. Setsuna delivered a tearful goodbye to Usagi and Mamoru, and thanked them for being her friends, and a shy smile to Haruki. And everyone parted for the night after she left.

) O (  
It was a quiet trio who walked the streets after their henshin faded. Normally bright and happy, Usagi felt unsure how to tell her cousin of everything that had happened, and a little sad that he had lost his father now too.

"You don't actually have to tell me." Haruki said suddenly. "When I noticed the babies I uh... peeked." He gave an apologetic smile. "It was rude of me, but I didn't think. Can you forgive me?" Usagi nodded and smiled, grateful she didn't have to say those words again.

"It's okay. It's easier for me that way." She said finally. Mamoru nodded in silent agreement. Talking about it still hurt too much. "So, will you come to my wedding?" Usagi asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'll be wherever you need me. It's exciting to know you're getting married. My little cousin growing up!"

) O (  
Mamoru had texted Ikuko to let her know Usagi and the rest were safe as soon as they'd returned, and that they would be having a guest for few days. She wondered who it could be. It was almost 11:30, and she sat in the kitchen sipping tea, waiting for her daughter, and for Mamoru, who had asked to spend the night on the cot in her room. She'd already set it up, understanding that after the major battle they had just faced, he needed to be near her, make sure she was okay.

She had never been more grateful for sharing one of her "mother" secrets than when she had told Mamoru and the rest she knew her daughter was Sailor Moon. Sometimes Mamoru would just send little notes to her that Usagi was safe, whether it was about a fight with a Youma, or an afternoon at the arcade. She wished Kenji knew, so she could talk to someone about it, but he would forbid her from doing what was necessary, and Usagi would do her duty anyway, because that was how she was built.

She heard the front door open, and Mamoru's voice. Then another recognizable voice. 'Oh Kami!' She thought. She raced into the living room and threw her arms around Haruki. Her sister's son was grown big and tall, and his shock of red hair flopped into his brilliant green eyes. She wept a little, holding him, and missing the sister she had loved so much. His father had taken him away so long ago.

Usagi patted her shoulder, and Mamoru led them into the kitchen, but she couldn't let go of Haruki. "You look just like her," she murmured. She looked up at him, her eyes a mess of tears, and thanked god for sending him.

"So, uh, mom? Guess what? Haruki's like us!"

Ikuko looked at her closely. "Like you..." she pointed a finger back and forth between the two superheroes.

"Say hello to the Sun Knight." said Haruki with a laugh. He had been stunned into silence for a moment by her emotional outburst, but his bubbly personality, which matched Usagi's shone through. "I can bring light into your world." He joked, loving the way his aunt gave a watery laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sun Knight" Kazuo (harmony/hope) Haruki (Shining sun)   
> age - depending on Story, but always around Mamoru's age, possibly a year older.  
> The Sun Knight has a yellow tunic covered in an almost skintight flexible armor of yellows, oranges, and red. He carries a sword  
> Red hair - green eyes - tall - slim, but not skinny (enough muscles to get the job done) freckles.   
> His personality is much like Usagi's... except he has an extreme temper when people are threatened, or when someone hurts the feelings of Setsuna or Usagi.   
> He is Setsuna's soulmate... and eventually her Soul-Bonded (to be explained next chapter) because I absolutely REFUSE to leave her lonely for thousands of years. It is NOT what Usagi would do. NOPE NOPE NOPE!


	14. The Soul-Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter in the first book. The second book, Black Moon Enemies, is already completed, (I will post it soon) and the third, Makaiju: The Promise of the Rose, is already begun (5 chapters finished).   
> This last chapter also introduces a concept you will see throughout my stories, the Soul-Bond. 
> 
> Warning: Lemon

) O (  
December 9  
) O (

No one went to school the next day.

Usagi woke up early, unfortunately with morning sickness. Mamoru helped her into the bathroom. She always felt weak and dizzy in the mornings now. He sat on the edge of the tub, holding her hair and rubbing her back while he whispered his love for her. It took several long minutes for her to stop throwing up.

Mamoru helped her to the sink and she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She was usually fine after one bout, so he carried her downstairs to the kitchen. Whenever he stayed the night he and Kenji would sit at the table, trading sections of the newspaper and talking about whatever event struck their imagination. Shingo was usually quiet in the mornings, not awake enough to hold a conversation.

Normally it was a mixture of Ikuko humming while she cooked, and Usagi's bright chatter while she helped that made the kitchen bright and airy, and made the house feel like home. But this morning by the time he reached the kitchen Haruki had everyone laughing. He immediately ran over to give Usagi a hug, careful not to make Mamoru drop her.

"I was thinking..." Usagi trailed off, looking around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Saturday I won't live here anymore," she said finally. "And Haruki is moving back to town. What if he took my old room?" She knew he could help her parents with the transition of their daughter getting married and moving out so young.

Kenji tilted his head, looking a little like a bird as he did so, and looked at his daughter. He knew why she had suggested it and was grateful his girl was so sweet and kind. "I don't have a problem with that. Might be fun overwhelming your mom with testosterone!" He laughed at the thought.

"That would be AWESOME!" yelled Shingo, bouncing up and down in his chair. He knew he and Usagi used to argue a lot, but he was going to miss her, and his cousin had always been good at video games.

"It's a wonderful idea," moaned Ikuko in pleasure, and spontaneously hugged everyone in the room.

"If they'll have me, I'd love it here. I missed all of you!" He remembered during his childhood having lived three doors down from his cousins, aunt and uncle. He'd been their first babysitter, been there when Usagi took her first steps, and Shino said his first word. And his aunt reminded him so much of his mother. He gulped.

"Yes!" Squeaked Usagi, sensing the happiness. By then Mamoru had taken a chair at the table, and kept Usagi in his lap. She could feel his love for her pouring out in waves.

"I just remembered something. Do you remember when Shingo was born? How you guys had me watch Usagi and I took her to get the roses?" Haruki asked with sudden inspiration. "It was confusing trying to find the maternity ward and I got lost, and had to ask at one of the nurses stations. Well, Usagi wandered away from me the second my back was turned." 

"She'd heard crying," he remembered. "And she went to investigate because no one was supposed to be sad. She found a boy, sitting alone on a hospital bed. I caught up to her as she was just laying her head on the boy's knee." He saw recognition in Mamoru's eyes and continued. "You know how Usagi is." He murmured.

"The boy asked who she was and she told him not to cry, that it would be okay. He was sad because his best friend had to leave, and he couldn't help him. Usagi was holding those roses still, and she told the boy her news about having a baby brother. And she gave him a single rose."

"The boy thanked her," he continued. "I've always wondered about that little boy. The nurses had told me his parents had died only a few weeks before, and that he had amnesia." Tears were pouring down Mamoru's cheeks now, and he was staring at Usagi. She suddenly turned to look at him, sensing the mixed joy, pain, and love in him.

"It was you." He whispered. "That was you." And he buried his face in her neck and shook with sobs. It took a moment for Usagi to understand and she looked at Haruki, who nodded towards Mamoru.

"You talked about him for weeks afterwards." He was smiling gently at the two of them. "You wanted to go back and find him, but when I took you there, he was already gone and they wouldn't tell us where."

Usagi had tears running down her own face now, and she lifted Mamoru's face and gave him a very wet kiss. She felt his lips near her ear a moment later. "That's why it was roses. Because that little girl was the first really good memory of kindness I ever had." More audibly he said, "I love you Usako."

Ikuko, standing over a burning pancake, with her spatula held at her side completely forgotten, was sobbing with joy. Her sweet little angel had found her boy at last.

) O (  
The girls had an important shopping tip planned. Ikuko drove them in a van she had borrowed from a neighbor with four children. Usagi, who needed to see the road, so she wouldn't sick up on her friends, sat in the front passenger seat. Naru, Reika, Haruka, and Michiru joined them so that it was a large and happy crowd that entered the bridal shop.

Usagi sat in a chair, glaring at Venus, who was insisting she needed a big poufy dress to be an ideal bride. She shook her head no and stuck her tongue out. She tried on dozens of kimonos, several of those hated poufy dresses, and several more moderate ones.

"I will try on three more dresses, and if we can't all agree on one then I am going in a sundress. I don't care!" She was lying through her teeth, hiding tears because she was feeling especially plain and even unattractive. She sniffled, trying to pretend she was not about to cry. Her friends gathered around her, and her mother knelt at her feet.

There was a shout of joy, and then Reika came to them holding out a garment bag. "I've found it Usagi-san! I've found YOUR dress. No one else can look until I have it on you." She enthusiastically tugged the poor bride-to-be into the dressing room and told her not to speak or look. So Usagi closed her eyes as Reika helped her into the dress and draped it artistically over her.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm going to walk you out, but you keep your eyes closed." She stuck her head out the door and insisted everyone turn around, so they didn't see her until it was perfect. She pulled Usagi to the center of the mirrored area, adjusted the tiny sleeves, and told everyone they could turn. Usagi still had not opened her eyes.

Wails could be heard from Ikuko, and she sobbed a mixture of joy and heartache as she saw her daughter in her wedding gown. And it was hers. It was perfect. The others made exclamations of joy and Usagi finally opened her eyes.

The dress was white with silver and gold thread over the bodice and the tiny cuff of sleeves. The bodice was emperor cut, and the top was adorned with little cradle crescents. The dress fell over her breasts demurely, and past her hips with only the gentle slope of her body. No poufs, no ruffles, no itchy lace. Just a satiny gown that looked eerily similar to the dresses she had worn when she was Princess Serenity.  
) O (

Mamoru, together with the Shittenou, Haruki, Motoki, Kenji, and Shingo sat in a men's store across town. They were all fitted and ready, except for Mamoru who was stubbornly insisting he could use the tux he already had. Motoki answered a call from Reika, who gave him the details on the dress in a teary voice.

He walked to Mamoru after he hung up and handed him a tux. It was mostly plain, though it had thread of gold and silver in a rose and leaf pattern around the collar. He added a silver handkerchief with gold trim, and once he was dressed, Mamoru had to admit the look was perfect for him.

) O (  
December 14  
) O (

A few days later the paperwork was signed, the ceremony planned, and the judges' approval gathered. Mamoru and Kenji had been busy. On Friday night, Most of Usagi's belongings were brought to Mamoru's apartment, though her old bed remained behind. Their friends and family all gathered to help, and they had a celebration dinner after. Then Mamoru went to his apartment with the Shittenou and Motoki, while the girls stayed with Usagi on her last night in her old room.  
) O (

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, and saw a gathering in a little park, no longer plagued by Youma. Usagi was in a small tent on one side, with her girls around her. She had chosen simple bridesmaid dresses. They were knee length, in the same clean style as her own wedding dress, and they were silver with gold trim.

Naru broke down into tears several times, and Usagi hugged her over and over until the minute she was in the dress, at which point none of the girls would get close.

Her father arrived at the tent and stood transfixed, staring at his baby for several minutes. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. The bridesmaids left, and it was just the two of them. She reached for his arm, and he kissed her gently on the forehead. He noticed the slightest swelling of her stomach and knew Mamoru had been right to move so fast. She was so amazingly wonderfully perfect.

He walked her very carefully down the aisle, his steps slow so she didn't trip, and so that he could hold her just a little longer. And then he gave her hand to Mamoru who gulped and seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment until Motoki clapped him on the back and he inhaled a loud gulp of air.

Their vows were simple. To love, honor and protect one another for all eternity. People cried as they watched the two who were so lost in each other. When he bent down and kissed her she eagerly responded until Naru had to remind them they were in public.

Food and music and dancing and fun followed. No stranger was turned away in hopes that one visitor would arrive. It was with a happy heart that the couple saw the green haired Senshi of Pluto standing under a tree. Haruki went to stand with her, and as Usagi watched she could tell her cousin was falling face-first in love.

They were sent off with hugs and kisses and many joyful tears. They would spend one night in a beautiful hotel before returning home for school on Monday. The drive wasn't too long, and before they knew it they were walking down the hallway towards their room.

) O (  
Usagi and Mamoru were both nervous. Neither had forgotten what transpired that led to their early wedding, but they made a promise to each other that they would stop if either of them grew uncomfortable. They had both been through more in a few short months than most people would experience in a lifetime.

They entered the bedroom together, holding hands, and turned down the covers. He helped her remove her gown, and she helped him with his tux, which had many buttons. They climbed into the bed together, still wearing their underwear. And for a while they simply held each other. Then a simple kiss turned to passion and they forgot their fears.

He kissed every bit of her, making her giggle, and she found his nipples were ticklish, which made him laugh. They held hands and locked eyes. He decided that making her happy was the only thing he ever wanted in this life. He trailed kisses down to her belly and nuzzled her, before carefully pulling her panties down.

He spread her thighs gently, remembering that he had to make sure she had the chance to say no. He kissed the inside of each thigh, moving up very slowly to taste her. He gently parted her for his tongue, licking gently, and learning how she liked to be touched. He kept it smooth and sweet, deciding passion could wait for later.

Until he suckled her clit. Her hips jumped off the bed and she ground herself into his face, panting and asking for more. He put his hands under her bottom to add pressure, and gently nipped the bud between his teeth before rubbing his tongue over the captured tip. She let out a startled cry as she experienced her first orgasm. He slid a single finger inside, finding her walls clenching. She felt so hot and wet and tight for him.

He knelt over her, asking with his eyes if she was really okay with this. "This is our first time," he whispered, knowing she was still a little afraid. She sighed and relaxed into the bed, releasing the tension. She reached for him, gently touching him and pulling him to her entrance.

As their bodies joined, a nimbus of gold and silver enveloped them and they declared their love in touches and sighs. He slid inside inch by inch, and the glow increased the closer he came to filling her. When he slid home the light expanded, filling the room, and a clear shield enveloped them so that nothing could interfere with the Soul-Bond.

He moved slightly faster, but refused to hurt her, to lose control of himself for even a moment. He was gentle as he moved in and out of her. She had scars inside, and though he hated what had happened to them the night they were formed, he had to admit they added wonderful sensations every time the head of his cock rubbed against them.

Usagi began to pant, and Mamoru to moan, and their joy and love soared around each other in waves of sweet music as the pleasure increased and then they both crashed into orgasm, locked around each other. The glow of the soul bond, filled with music and memory, gently ribboned around them. The light and song of memory touched their friends whose former lives were now fully revealed.

Serenity and Endymion sunk into Usagi and Mamoru with hardly a sigh. Their time was done, and this new love had to continue to grow on its own.

He rolled to the side as the pressure of the ribboning bond eased, pulling her with him. He smiled at the flushed look of pleasure on her face.

:: I love you Usako :: he said inside her head.

:: I love you Mamo-chan :: she giggled back.

The two drifted off to sleep, happy in the knowledge that together they could survive anything.

) O (  
No one in Tokyo was aware that something was coming… something they had never faced before. But that is another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the Soul-Bond? 
> 
> For my stories, the Soul-Bond is a concept I created that hails from the Millennial Kingdom, when marriages lasted a VERY long time. It was a form of marriage ceremony. Before it could be performed, three tests had to be completed on Venus. I give some hints to these tests in other stories, which I will post later. If any of the tests were failed, or either party was unwilling after they were completed, they would be sent away with no second chances.   
> The Bond was a literal sharing of souls. One half was taken from each, and they were exchanged. There were many benefits, including the ability to sense one another, speak to each other telepathically, and draw strength from each other. However, there was a downside. If one died, the other would as well, usually very quickly, and often through either suicide, or losing the will to live.   
> The ceremony itself was presided over by a priest, who would ensure that the Bond was completed, and during the ceremony the couple would be guarded by family and friends, though a shield was built into the ceremony so that absolutely nothing could disturb the couple one the process had begun.   
> In some cases the bond linked to the crystals can reverse certain blocks and release memories. During the process, the couple will hear a melody unique to them, often feel a breeze flowing over them, and see the lights of their crystals, or the crystals that protect them twisting and forming a ribbon that circles around them, tighter and tighter until the two are connected.   
> The unique link between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen... finally explained.


End file.
